Detective Conan: The Yellow Sheets Alibi
by sweet-sativa
Summary: Ran is starting to catch on to Conan's secret. The Professor and Haibara have a solution that Conan thinks will make him become older but instead just goes to make him seem so much younger. This story contains bedwetting, desperation, and diapers.
1. Chapter 1

**Detective Conan: The Yellow Sheets Alibi (Part 1)**

Summary: Ran is starting to catch on to Conan's secret. The Professor and Haibara have a solution Conan thinks will make him become older but instead just goes to make him seem so much younger.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Thank you for looking after Conan-kun for the afternoon."

Conan and Haibara were sitting side by side watching the television while Professor Agasa and Ran spoke.

"...I hope it's not too much trouble looking after him on afternoons where I have karate and my father is out at some pachinko parlour," Ran said.

"Nonsense," said the professor. "Conan is so mature he practically watches himself while I toil away in the lab. Besides, Haibara enjoys the occasional company of anyone that's not me."

"Yeah but…" Ran hesitated. Conan and Haibara's ears perked up. "...sometimes he seems _too_ mature. He reads at a high school level, he uses words way above his age range, he knows the most random facts, and he notices just about everything. Not to mention he's cleaner and less trouble than any kid I've ever met!"

Haibara stole a sideways glare at Conan who was smiling nervously beside her.

Professor Agasa jumped in "well, you know, all kids age differently!" He hated trying to cover for Shinichi (Conan) in this way because he knew that even before he was shrunken by the APTX 4869 pill Shinichi had trouble with being a know it all.

"Well not like this. If it goes on like this I might have to take him to a professional. This behaviour can't be healthy." Ran retorted before looking at the clock. "Oh no, if I don't leave now I'll be late."

"Thank you again professor!" Ran yelled back as she jogged out the door. Agasa and Haibara glared at the young detective who by now had small beads of sweat gathering on his forehead.

"You just couldn't keep your big mouth shut. You just can't pretend to be stupid and immature every now and then. You have to be The Famous High School Detective, even when you're only in first grade." Haibara said with traces of annoyance and mocking amusement in her voice.

"Well it's not like I can help it. I hardly know any children outside of the Detective Boys. Besides, I'm a detective, not an actor." Conan shot back.

Before Haibara could respond, The Professor interjected. "Haibara, this might sound rash but maybe your 'new cure' pill might actually have some practical use here after all."

"What are you…" Haibara said out loud. Then, realizing what The Professor was getting at, her hands shot to her lap, her legs closed tightly, and her cheeks turned a rosy red.

Conan perked up instantly. "New cure? Why didn't you say so, even if it's a failure I should still try it! Who knows, what fails on you might work on me." Ai Haibara was a proud woman, Conan thought. It only made sense that she would be embarrassed by failure.

"Well it's not quite…" Haibara really didn't want this to get out. Especially not to Conan, of all people.

Regardless, Conan didn't give her much chance to respond. The thought of getting his teenage body back was too exciting. "Come on, we need something. Ran's about to find me out or get me committed if I don't get my body back soon. If it's not gonna kill me then it's worth a shot."

The Professor looked toward Haibara and shrugged. "He's right, it might actually work as intended on him." Then he added, reassuring both of them individually for different reasons, "If not then the side effects really are nothing to be too worried about anyway."

Haibara sighed. "Alright, I threw out all the old batch so I'll have to make some more." Haibara jumped up from the couch and was about to make her way to the lab when she began adjusting her posture. She then turned to The Professor "Could you help me in the…*ahem*... lab?"

The Professor said worriedly "Oh dear, again? Yes of course."

Conan, slightly confused by this exchange, began following them to the lab before Professor Agasa stopped him and said "Oh, sorry Conan. This is a delicate matter, er, procedure. We'll let you know when we're finished."

With that, Conan shrugged and proceeded to go and find a soccer ball.

o-o-o-o-o-o

A couple of hours passed when Haibara and Professor Agasa exited the lab. Conan jumped up from the couch he had about fallen asleep on hoping he could test the pill and maybe, finally, get his old body back.

"Now these pills are different, Shinichi." Haibara said, pulling the pills back towards herself just as Conan reached for them. "If this works it wont be like how you shrunk. These pills affect you slowly from inside the body. They increase certain chemicals in your body that will push you to age faster and they swell or compact certain organs as they are needed in the aging process. For this reason the pills take about 2 months to work, after the first week or so we should know if the medicine is taking to your body as it should."

"Yeah, yeah, can I get started on it already then?" Conan said, apathetic toward the details but still anxious to begin.

Haibara finally gave Conan the pill bottle but added "No, not yet. Since your body needs sleep to grow, only take these before bed. One per night. There's a relaxant in the drug to help you sleep through the aging process. Oh and one last things. There's a chance…"

Haibara hesitated as she began to grow embarrassed. She had been taking the pills for only about 4 days before the symptoms had become more than she was willing to tolerate. As she was opening her mouth to continue her warning there came a knock at the door. Ran had come to pick up Conan. 'Saved by the bell' she thought to herself in relief.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Conan got into his PJ's and made up his futon early that night. He had hardly said a word on the walk home in fear of making Ran even more suspicious and during dinner he let Mouri do the talking. The faster he could get out of this mess, the better.

Conan opened the pill bottle and examined the medicine. The pills were bigger than anything he'd taken before. Luckily he'd brought a glass of water to help it go down. So he popped the pill and eased his throat with a full glass of water. He laid down and in hardly no time the pill began relaxing him, and soon after he was fast asleep.

 _He knew. He'd figured it out. The cobbler had done it. The shoe was made in a perfect way to trip on the last step of the stairs, sending the cobbler's old business partner to his death. He began to announce his findings but as he accounted the story none of the police in the room were paying him any mind. Mouri yelled at him, "shut up kid! The grown-ups are talking."_

 _Oh, right. It's just then that he remembered he was much smaller than he should be. He needed to find an excuse to leave the room so he could cleverly lead them to the evidence. "I'm going to the bathroom!" he announced to no one in particular. He got to the hallway and followed the signs leading to the water closet. After a few minutes of following signs he realized he'd gotten lost. He looked up at the sign he was following and found it completely incomprehensible._

 _It's then that he spotted Ayumi. Ayumi looked at him and asked "What's wrong Conan-chan?" Conan, desperately holding himself and jumping from foot to foot, said while choking back tears "I can't find the bathrooms! I can't read these signs for some reason!"_

 _Ayumi look up at the sign. "It's okay Conan, you're still learning to read. You'll get there someday. Here take my hand," she said, grabbing Conan's wrist. As his hand was pulled away some of the pressure holding up his bladder left with it and he felt a long spurt of pee shoot into his school shorts. He was able to regain control but he hoped Ayumi wouldn't notice. He looked up at her as she smiled and winked at him._

 _A minute later they got to the restrooms. Ayumi held the door open for Conan and asked "do you need any help in there Conan-chan?" "N-no I don't think so," Conan said, rushing into the bathroom and up to the first urinal he spotted. As he was about to relieve himself he found that uh-oh, it was too tall! But by then it was too late, the pressure came in like a tsunami and Conan began soaking his pants right there at the toilet._

 _With no other options left, Conan pulled down his pants and tried his best to aim up into the urinal, with little success. As his urine splashed on the urinal he felt himself still getting wetter, his front and back. He thought it felt strange but realized that it must be from his own urine splashing against the toilet._

 _After what felt like a solid minute of peeing, he had finally finished and he felt more relieved than he'd felt in a long time. He pulled up his pants and examined the damage. A large wet spot had formed on the front of his pants but it wasn't too noticeable. He might be able to hide it from the detectives with a little help from Ayumi. Conan left the bathroom_

and slowly woke back up into the waking world.

It was bright in Conan's room, he didn't know the exact time but it had to be getting close to lunch and since he'd gone to sleep so early he figured he must have been out for quite a while. Then he remembered Haibara's pills, aside from putting him into a deep sleep maybe they had some other effect. As he started moving around he felt a strange sensation. 'Sweat?' he thought. As he reached up to pull down his covers he felt how very wet his back was and that's when it hit him. The peeing dream might have had some real world consequences.

Conan sat up and tossed off his sheets. 'Crap!' he thought. 'Completely soaked.' He was looking down at himself and the wet spot reaching from his shirt around his belly button down to the knees on his pajama pants. 'Ran absolutely can NOT see me like this.' he thought to himself.

He stood up and felt the unpleasant feeling of the cold air against his soaking wet clothes. He pulled down his pants, cringing as the cold wet cloth slid down to his ankles. He carefully stepped out of his pants and picked them up as to not touch the pee (not that it mattered much at this point.) As he stood there wondering where to dispose of his clothes he heard a knock at the door that instantly shot up his adrenaline.

"Conan, it's nearly 12 O'clock, are you just gonna sleep all day?" Ran said while opening the door. But once she entered she was surprised to see Conan already up, looking at her with an expression like a deer in headlights. It took Ran a second to process what she was seeing but it became all too obvious to her what had happened.

She looked down across the room at Conan and saw a young boy holding wet pajama bottoms with nothing to hide his boyhood except his white underwear, which was drenched from every side. Conan pressed his wet pajamas against the front of his crotch to try and cover himself but it did nothing to help him maintain his dignity.

Having come out of his shock Conan began to feel a flush of embarrassment. This feeling was quickly followed by fear, he had not been truly punished since becoming a child again but he knew enough about Ran's wraith to know that whatever she had in store for him would be truly terrifying.

"R-Ran I can explain, I promise. I'm sorry I just…" he was freezing. He couldn't think of anything to say. He hadn't had to deal with this the first time he was a child, he didn't know what to do now. His legs became weak and he felt like he was about to cry.

Ran walked up to the young, frightened child and stood over him for a second before dropping to her knees and wrapping her arms around Conan's shoulders, embracing the young boy as best she could while trying not to get any of his accident on herself.

"Shhh...it's alright. It happens, there's nothing to be ashamed of." Ran told Conan softly, speaking next to his ear. "It's alright."

"Th...thanks…"Conan replied, meekly.

Ran stood up and walked to the dresser. She pulled out some clean clothes for Conan and made her way to the door. "Now, let's get you cleaned up. Dad isn't here this weekend so I don't see any reason why he has to know about this."

Conan nodded and began to follow her to the bathroom.

Ran added, "and don't worry about your bed, I'll take care of it."

o-o-o-o-o-o

Meanwhile Professor Agasa was tinkering with some new projects at his workstation when he heard Haibara walk in. Ever since she had tried the pill on herself there was an unmistakable crinkle with every step she took after most nights.

He turned to face her. "Good morning Haibara, though I think it might be closer to afternoon now. Still flushing out the medicine I take it?"

She put her hand on her neck and looked toward the floor. 'Flushing out' was not the term she'd use. "Yeah, it's getting better but I still can't seem to wake up before 10 hours."

"And tonight did that include…" Professor Agasa said, trailing off at the end, not wanting to be the first one to bring it up.

"...yeah." She knew he was only asking to be polite but the bulge in her pants from her wet diaper was twice the size as it was the night before. But thinking about last night reminded her of Conan. 'Once The Professor changes me I'll have to call Conan and see how his night went,' she thought to herself, half hoping that her cure would work and half hoping that Conan, too, would have to suffer this humiliation with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Detective Conan: The Yellow Sheets Alibi (Part 2)**

Conan sat soaking in the bath Ran had run for him, his face half submerged and breathing out bubbles while he was lost deep in thought. What had happened to him? He understood why he wet the bed, he'd dranken too much water and underestimated the strength of the relaxant in the medicine Haibara had given him. But why had he gotten so distraught over it? He knew Ran would never hurt him (not while in the body of a child, at least.) Then he remembered back to that cursed dream he'd had, that feeling of hopelessness and immaturity. The dream must have carried more than his empty bladder into the waking world. Conan usually took his shrunken condition in stride but that dream still lingered in his mind. He really hoped this new medicine would be the one to finally bring him back to his teenage body.

Meanwhile Ran was hard at work trying to erase any trace of the accident before Conan was finished taking his bath. She threw his soiled clothes in the wash and ran a fan in his room to help air it out. The futon, on the other hand, would have to be hung out to dry on the balcony. She cleaned the large wet spot on it as best she could but there was no way around how to dry it and get rid of the smell of lingering urine.

Ran felt bad for Conan. The young boy had seen dozens of murder victims ever since he had moved in with her and her detective father but she had never seen that look of fear and humiliation in him. She wanted it to be completely in the past for Conan. She needed to get him out of the house and away from the scene of his embarrassment.

Conan emerged from the bathroom just as Ran was finishing a phone call with a "okay, see you soon." He had put on the casual clothes Ran had laid out for him but, to his surprise, he had some amount of difficulty putting on his shorts. It seemed bending his waist and reaching down caused a slight tinge of pain in his abdomen. 'Growing pains?' he thought optimistically. He'd have to ask Haibara if it was a symptom of the drug.

Before he could reach his room, however, Ran rushed into the hall and said with some urgency "Oh Conan, I forgot but I'm running late to meet up with Sonoko to do a bit of shopping. I was thinking we could buy you some new shirts while we're out, you're starting to outgrow yours."

Conan wasn't dumb, he heard the fan going at full blast in his room and he knew he hadn't grown an inch in quite a while (it felt like decades to him.) But he appreciated Ran's efforts to try and make him feel better and more mature all the same. He put on a childish, enthusiastic smile and gave her an approving "sure!"

As Ran was locking the door on their way out Conan couldn't help but notice his futon hanging from the balcony on the third floor of their building. He cringed and averted his gaze, suddenly confronted with the effort his girlfriend put into cleaning up for him after he'd peed the bed.

o-o-o-o-o-o

A short walk later Conan and Ran found themselves at the train station waiting for Sonoko's train to arrive. Since Conan had skipped breakfast, Ran bought him a Coke with some melon bread from the station kiosk. Halfway through eating his snack Conan felt a pulse from his bladder and realized he'd forgotten to use the toilet this morning.

Wanting to try and run to the bathroom before Sonoko arrived, Conan began shoving the melon bread into his mouth. However, after a couple of gigantic bites Conan swallowed a bit of it wrong and started coughing vigorously.

"Slow down, I hadn't realized you were so hungry." Ran said over Conan's coughing fit. She noticed him reaching for his Coke between coughs and grabbed for it herself, untwisting the caps and pressing it to his lips. Conan, in his state of agitation, desperately nursed on the soda until it was empty, at which point he'd stopped coughing but was still trying to clear his throat. Ran began patting him firmly on the back. "There there," she said.

"That's good Ran, don't forget to burp him after he finishes his bottle."

Conan, caught by surprise, began coughing again as he and Ran looked up to see Sonoko Suzuki standing above them with her arms on her hips laughing at her own joke. Conan's embarrassment was immediate as he turned away and started coughing in his fist (partially to help hide his red cheeks.)

"Hey, Sonoko," Ran said as she stood up and went in for a hug. "I didn't see you come up."

"Hi," Conan said dryly, finally finished coughing.

"Hi Ran, hey brat," Sonoko said. "So we're going to Harajuku today? Man, I haven't been there in years. What gives?"

"Well I was hoping we might be able to find Conan a couple of new shirts since he's grown so big," Ran said, looking intently into her friend's eyes hoping she gets the message.

"Conan? Grow big? If anything he's gotten smaller since the last time I've seen him," Sonoko said, Ran's gaze going right over her head.

"Really, Sonoko? I think you have too," Conan retorted, looking down at her breasts just long enough to let the insult sting but not long enough for Sonoko to accuse the child of perversion. So instead she was left to pout as the 3 of them boarded the line to Harajuku.

o-o-o-o-o-o

A few minutes into the ride Conan had remembered his original problem. His bladder was back with a vengeance to remind him. He knew he had about 5 stops to go before they reached their transfer station. He was uncomfortable but he knew he could make it.

Meanwhile Sonoko was telling Ran about the various guys she had been courting. As Shinichi he had little interest in the topic, as Conan he had virtually zero. So instead he was left to distract himself by looking around the train. The seats were full and and he was too short to look over the passengers, so he couldn't look out the window. There were various ads on the subway. Conan perused them with passive interest.

The train rolled to a stop. 'One down' Conan thought as a flood or passengers began boarding the train. Before the doors closed the already cramped car became even more packed. Conan looked around again but all he saw was the legs of his fellow passengers.

Conan squeezed Ran's hand tighter. With nothing to distract him all he could think about was his aching bladder. To make matters worse it was filling fast. He cursed himself for finishing that Coke and for not having enough of the melon bread to soak it up.

A few minutes passed and the train stopped again. Hardly anyone boarded or left the car and in a moment they were back to moving. '3 more stops,' he thought to himself. But the urge was growing and the closer the train moved to his stop the more the anticipation seemed to build. He found it strange that he'd hardly noticed his need to urinate 20 minutes ago and now it was getting more dire by the second. He unwittingly started bouncing from one leg to the next.

Ran noticed Conan impatiently fidgeting in the corner of her eye. "Conan, we'll be there soon. Don't move around so much when the train is full," she told the child before going back to her conversation.

Conan stopped and started trying to regain his composure. He'd let Ran lecture him, he didn't want to tell her he needed to go to the bathroom and risk reminding her about his unfortunate morning. But the pressure was building.

As he stood there trying to think of anything else besides his desperate urge to pee he felt a sudden surge come from his bladder and his free hand instinctively grabbed for his crotch to block the flow. He'd never been this desperate for a toilet in his entire life but he was still a teenager at heart, damnit. Once the urge had passed he took his hand away to maintain his dignity. The tops of his legs glued together to compensate, however. He figured he could get away with that much.

The train stopped again and cleared out a little. Not that it mattered to Conan, he could no longer afford distraction from his growing urge. He needed vigilance to get through this with dry pants and dignity.

But with all his focus on his bladder and his legs in such an unnatural position he was completely unprepared for the sudden jump forward as the train started moving again. He lost balance for a second and pivoted his leg out to catch his stance but in doing so he lost the only thing acting as a dam on his bladder. He felt a spurt of warm urine shoot out into his underwear and both of his hands instinctively went to grasp his boyhood, ripping his hand away from Ran's in the process.

"Conan?" Ran said as he felt the boy's hand rip apart from her own. She looked down at him and saw him with both hands clutching himself and his legs pressed together like locked sliding doors. "Eh? Are you alright?" she asked, though it was obvious what his problem was.

"F-fine. Just need a toilet. When we get to the stop," he answered, trying to play it cool. He'd managed to ebb the flow but he still felt a slight dampness.

"See, that's what you get for downing your bottle so quickly," Sonoko teased. Ran shot her a glare. Conan couldn't spare the energy to think of a comeback.

"Do you want to get out at the next station?" Ran asked, trying to play this delicately while also not wanting Conan to embarrass himself further by going past the breaking point.

"I'm fine," Conan said a bit too quickly for Ran's comfort.

Sonoko, still sore from the weight of Ran's pointed gaze, thought on her feet. "Oh, that reminds me! I think I read about a really trendy new glasses shop near the next stop. Do you guys mind if we go check it out?" She knew they wouldn't find anything of the sort near the station but looking down at young Conan, clearly desperate and in pain, she felt a bit of remorse for teasing him like that.

"Oh yeah, let's do that," Ran said. She smiled at her friend, Sonoko was a bad actor but she'd hoped Conan was too distracted to notice she was lying.

The young detective, of course, saw right through her. But he couldn't worry about that now. Holding back onto Ran's hand, he clutched his young package in his other hand to ease some of the burden from his aching bladder.

The train stopped again, this time quickly enough to cause even Sonoko and Ran to have to brace to keep themselves up. Conan was caught completely off guard, his hand ripped away from Ran as he fell to the floor.

"Conan!" Ran exclaimed, worriedly. Conan was able to catch his fall, landing on his hands and knees. But as the brief moment of disorientation wore off he came to the realization that he had begun peeing. He tightened his muscles and shot one of his hands back to his crotch, stopping the flow. The amount of strength it took for him to go from full stream to nothing left no power in his body to do anything else.

Ran, seeing the boy had caught himself, began to worry about the doors closing. She ran up to Conan and lifted him by the armpits, causing the boy to lose another small spurt. Ran grabbed Conan's hand and pulled him out of the train car, with each step causing Conan to let loose a little more. The three of them barely reached the platform as the doors slid to a shut behind them.

Ran immediately began to lead the way, pulling Conans arms with Sonoko trailing. But as she pulled she met resistance. She turned back to see the child desperately holding himself with one hand. She looked down and saw a small wet spot on the very front of Conan's shorts, peeking out from behind his clenched hand, a thin line leading partially down one side of his shorts. She also noticed a few small beads of liquid slowly trailing down Conan's calf.

Conan had finally caught himself. The small bit that escaped him hardly eased his desperation, however. It's then that he noticed Ran looking back at him, trying to lead the way. He took a step forward. No good, he felt another bit of pee flow out into his already moistened underwear and he stopped again to regain himself.

Ran saw the tiny trickle run down his leg and into his sock when the boy took the step. She looked up and saw Sonoko, standing on the platform looking equal parts awkward and concerned.

"Go on ahead, we'll meet you in front of the station," Ran told Sonoko. She knew what she had to do but she knew Conan would never accept it with that woman around.

Once Sonoko was out of site Ran leaned down in front of Conan. "Conan, if you're in pain just let go. There's no shame in it, we can always buy you new pants."

This was of absolutely no comfort to Conan. He looked forward and into Ran's eyes, tears welling up behind his thick glasses. "Please no…" he said quietly, pleadingly.

"Then we have no choice," Ran said. In a single movement, showing the accumulated experience of all her martial arts training, Ran swooped Conan into her arms; his back resting on one arm and his legs on the other.

Conan had not expected this at all and let out a small stream as he went up, which flowed down into the seat of his pants. There, being cradled by Ran, Conan was free to use both of his hands to help him stop the flow again. He shuddered for a brief moment as he felt the liquid on his rear. Then he glanced up. The two of them were getting extremely strange looks as Ran hurriedly made her way through the station. He hated it but he could worry about how much he hated it later. He had other things on his mind.

Ran rounded a corner and started for the the men's room before a thought hit her. In his state he wouldn't be able to make it the entire way on his own without drenching his pants. She had no choice. She pivoted and made her way to the women's restroom.

Conan saw where he was being carried and became worried. "Wait, what!" he protested. He began to struggle, shooting his hands behind him to push off of Ran's arm. But the struggle made him lose control again, a full stream now began to release and pool up underneath him. "Ah!" he exclaimed, shooting his hands back down. He regained some control but not enough as spurt after spurt freed itself from his grasp.

Ran pushed open the door into the restroom and saw a woman using the mirror. She was in a hurry but she still smiled and gave the woman a slight bow. "Sorry," she said. The woman smiled at them.

Conan saw the woman as, spasm by spasm, his bladder drained. Splurt, splurt, splurt, splurt. Each one coming faster than the one before and lasting longer than the previous.

Finally Ran opened a stall door, locking it behind her and set Conan down on his feet. This sudden change in gravity caused Conan to completely lose control. The boy threw aside his hands in shock as his bladder began to uncontrollably empty. Ran, though, didn't waste a second. She undid the loop on his shorts and pulled down the boys garments, leaving his underwear on so that the stream kept flowing down Conan's legs and not onto her. She then lifted the peeing boy and sat him on the toilet.

The sound of his pee trickling into water brought Conan an instance of pure bliss. He leaned back on the seat and let his head relax back onto his shoulders, pee running out of him without a care in the world. He smiled a deep smile, like every problem he had was being drained out of him. He felt like that moment lasted an eternity.

He snapped out of it a moment later when he felt something at his feet. He looked down to see one foot dangling off the toilet and the other in Ran's hands, taking his shoe off. She was smirking slightly.

It then hit Conan. There he was, on the toilet, in front of his girlfriend. Peeing. Worse still, peeing freely and uncontrollably into his underwear. He thought about trying to stop the flow but with his muscles so drained he didn't even know where to begin. Instead he sat there, limply, as Ran removed his shoes. Tears started to well up in his eyes but he tried to hold them in, not wanting Ran to see. It was no use. Tears began to poor down his cheeks. 'I can't even hold that in' he thought in shame, making himself cry even harder.

The last bit of pee escaped the boy just as Ran had removed his socks. He was still crying, small pouts coming from his lips. "There, there" Ran kept saying, interspersed with the occasional "it's okay."

Ran began to remove the boy's shorts. "Wahh!" he shrieked, slightly hysterically. 'I have to stop this!' he thought to himself. 'I have to regain my composure and show Ran I can handle this myself.' He began to calm as ran pulled out one foot, then the other.

She held the shorts up and examined them. There was a noticeable patch right on the front going from thigh to thigh and into the zipper. Her eyes moved down to see a wet line running down the entire length of one of the legs. 'The line isn't too thick,' she thought to herself. 'Could have been worse. At least his other leg is mostly dry.' She turned the shorts around and presented them to Conan. "See, not too bad. We can hide that no problem until it dries off."

Conan's grimace begged to differ, however. He'd looked at the backside when Ran was holding the shorts up. He saw a small spot on the butt and became hopeful that maybe it wouldn't be as bad as it actually was.

Ran, too, took this opportunity to look at the backside. She was proud of Conan for holding it in as much as he could. His bottom had barely gotten wet. She placed the shorts with the rest of his clothes on the coat hanger.

Ran reached past Conan's head to flush the toilet then grabbed the small boy by his armpits and stood him on the floor. His bare feet hit the cold tile and it sent a shiver up his naked legs, into his soaked undies and right into his spine. The half nude boy stood staring at the ground, avoiding eye contact with Ran who was staring down at him. Ran squatted down to be level with Conan and grabbed the boy by his shoulders.

"Hey, it's happened to everyone at one point. Don't worry about it," she said reassuringly. Conan looked up and smiled, feeling some comfort. But then she followed it by saying "Okay, now let's get those dirty undies off you." With that she slid her hands down his waist and to his hips. Conan literally jumped back, smacking his spine against the toilet and bouncing forward into Ran. Ran couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "Oh my god," she said, catching the boy. "Are you okay?" she asked, standing the boy back up and trying to take on a more sympathetic tone.

"Ahh, yeah I'm fine," Conan said through grit teeth.

"Alright, alright, I'll let you handle it from here then. Take off those wet undies and put the rest of your clothes back on. It will be uncomfortable but we can find you some new ones when we get to Harajuku," she told Conan. "I'll be right outside if you need me."

Ran left the stall, closing it behind her for Conan to lock. This bit of dignity he would not allow Ran to take away from him, he can take off his own wet undies thank you very much. He began to pull his undies down but felt that same pain in his gut that he'd felt earlier when trying to put his shorts on, only it hurt even more now. He winced at the pain. Hitting the toilet seat must have exacerbated whatever the pain was. He let his underwear drop the rest of the way, hitting the floor with a soft wet "smack." He kicked the underwear aside and grabbed his shorts, standing on tippy toes to pull them off the hanger. As he leaned down to put his foot through the first leg he felt that twinge of pain, stronger than ever as the more he bent the worse it felt. He was determined. He tried again, bearing through the pain as he got his first foot through. Then again with his second. He began to pull them up to his waist but his newest twinge of pain was so sharp his knees nearly buckled and he lost his grip.

"Aahh" Conan moaned in pain through his breath. He reached back down to grab his shorts, now resting on the floor, but the pain was too much. He needed help.

"Ran…" Conan said timidly. No answer. "Ran?" No answer. Conan, his shorts around his feet, opened the stall door and waddled out to look for Ran. As he exited the stall he was confronted with the fact that he'd not only forgotten he was in public but he'd forgotten he was in the woman's bathroom. He saw no sign of Ran but the same woman who was at the mirror when he'd entered was still there doing her makeup.

She turned around to look at Conan and their eyes locked. Conan froze and turned a deep shade of red. The woman began to giggle at the boy. "S-sorry," Conan stuttered as he quickly backed himself into the stall. He stood there mortified at a random woman seeing his junk before realizing that if she'd been out there the whole time she'd heard the commotion he'd made in the stall too. 'I live here now,' Conan thought to himself. 'I can never leave until I'm sure that woman is gone.'

With no help coming and not wanting to humiliate himself further Conan gritted his teeth and launched himself forward like the arm of a catapult. "Aah" he groaned, the pain being excruciating. But it worked. He was able to grab his shorts and pull them up as he straightened his posture. The cold, wet fabric resting on his thighs was impossible to ignore.

He looked up to see Ran had left his socks on the coat hanger as well, far out of his grasp. 'For the best' he thought, he'd never be able to bare putting those on himself in this state. He slid his feet into his sneakers, sockless, and felt a squish in the soul of his shoe. He cringed.

He looked under the stall door to where the woman was standing. 'What could she possibly be doing,' he thought to himself angrily, cursing the woman's vanity.

'How long have I been in here?' he wondered. Sonoko was waiting out front and Ran was waiting for him just outside the bathroom door. He had no choice, he'd have to face the woman again. So he made it fast. He opened the stall door and made his way for the exit, stealing a glare at the woman who was looking at him through the bathroom mirror.

He opened the door and quickly shut it behind him then looked over at Ran who was standing in front of the wall right next to him. But worse, he saw Sonoko had joined back up and was looking down at him with an expression of worry and amusement. Conan frantically turned his body in a way where Sonoko wouldn't be able to see the stain on his shorts.

"All better Conan?" Ran asked with a smile.

"Eh, yeah," Conan replied.

"Did you wash your hands and throw away your trash?" she asked.

Conan didn't answer as he realized he'd left his wet underwear on the floor. His silence told Ran all she needed to know.

"Come on Conan let's wash up," she said, opening the door for the boy.

'Damn,' he thought, kicking himself for his carelessness. The two of them re-entered the restroom. Conan avoided looking at the vain woman using the mirror and the two of them made straight for the stall he had occupied. Ran bent down and picked up Conan's tighty (now-less-than) whities. He had saturated them so heavily that a few small beads of urine dripped to the floor.

Ran looked up. "Oh Conan, your socks," she said while attempting a whisper that would make it possible for Conan to hear here from their height difference. She overshot her volume and the words echoed in the silent bathroom.

"I...couldn't reach," Conan admitted, barely audible.

Ran grabbed them off the hanger and whispered, again too loudly, "It's for the best. This one is a bit soaked."

Conan sighed. At this point it was all he could do. The two of them made their way out of the stall and to the trash with Ran holding the soiled clothes a distance in front of her as to not let any pee drip on herself. Conan looked into the mirror and saw the reflection of the woman who looked at the items in Ran's hand and then looked at Conan before giving a soft giggled. The woman turned around, stashing her lipstick in her purse and walking past the two just as Ran placed his soiled underclothes in the trash.

Conan stood there brooding as Ran washed her hands. He hated this. Even since the first time when he was an actual child growing up he had never felt so much like a child. He'd hoped maybe Ran could forget the wet bed but he knew she would never forget this; cleaning up after the boy who had wet himself in public.

Ran picked up Conan by the armpits from behind and helped him wash his hands. She set him down and said "There, we're all clean now."

Conan hardly felt clean. His wet shorts still rested against his skin with urine drying on his leg. He tried to put on his fake, childish smile for Ran but he couldn't seem to muster it.

"You know, it's actually sort of hot out today," Ran said to the boy before pulling off her sweater. "Can you do me a huge favor and hold onto my sweater for a bit?"

Conan looked up. The ploy was obvious: hold onto the sweater so he had something to hide the wet patch on his lap and leg. Still not completely able to look her in the eyes, Conan reached out a hand and took the sweater. He was grateful for the lifeline. Ran turned for the door but Conan spoke up.

"Ran," he said. She stopped and turned around to face him, looking perplexed.

"Thank you," he said, finally forcing him to make eye contact.

For her part, Ran simply smiled and cocked her head to the side. "For what?" she responded, turning around and opening the door for the two of them.

Sonoko was still out front waiting. She looked down and saw Conan holding Ran's sweater suspiciously in front of himself. Not that it mattered, she'd gotten a full view of the damage the first time he came out. 'Poor brat,' she thought to herself. She decided to try and not tease Conan today, for once.

"So I went and checked out that glasses shop," she commented casually. "Complete bust, so behind the times." The three of them basked in the shared lie for a second, hoping it would cement itself if left undisturbed.

Sonoko continued. "Anyway, you guys ready?"

"Yup," replied Ran. Conan nodded and the three of made their way back to the platform.


	3. Chapter 3

**Detective Conan: The Yellow Sheets Alibi (Part 3)**

Summary: Conan recovers from his less-than-dry train ride and tries to come to grips with what's been going on with his body.

Notice: This is part 3 of Detective Conan: The Yellow Sheets Alibi. Check out part one and two before reading. Or don't. Your call I guess.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Conan, Ran, and Sonoko were out shopping in the hippest, youngest district in Tokyo: Harajuku. Trendy teens were wearing their finest and flashiest outfits. Ran and Sonoko where older by a few years than most of the teens and they stood out in their fashionable but somewhat modest clothes. Conan, still a ways away from hitting puberty, attempted to not stand out in the crowd by holding Ran's sweater strategically in front of his wet shorts.

After a short bit of walking and checking out various stores Ran and Conan were able to slip away from Sonoko for just long enough to get him some pants and new underwear, which Conan promptly went to change into.

When Conan entered the restroom to change, however, he noticed he really needed to pee again. He looked at his watch and saw it hadn't even been an hour since he'd peed his pants. He took a second to recover from using 'peed his pants' as a checkpoint but he was still becoming worried about the frequency his bladder was filling. After all, he had barely finished the Coke when it started to flush out of him.

Conan relieved himself in the toilet and turned to his pants and underwear. He unbuttoned his shorts and wiggled a bit, letting them drop to the floor. He lined up his underwear and pants and stepped into them then reached down to pull them up. The pain in his abdomen came back even harder this time. He thought for a second and decided to use gravity as best he could, after all he was in a one toilet bathroom with a lock so he had room to spare. With his feet already in his pants he fell backwards, letting his underwear and pants slide down to rest right under his bottom. It hurt, sure, but a hell of a lot less than bending himself over did. From there he slid his pants the rest of the way up then stood back on his feet.

Conan buttoned himself up and the three of them went back to shopping. About every half-hour, however, Conan would sneak off needing to use the restroom. Conan could tell something was wrong and as they walked around the stores he was beginning to put 2 and 2 together. 'Maybe increased urination is a sign of the medicine Haibara gave me…' he considered. He decided to stop drinking just in case. It made his trips to the bathroom more infrequent but it also started to take a toll on his stamina.

Ran was keeping a close eye on the boy today and couldn't help but notice him sneaking off to the bathroom. She started to worry. Not just about the thought of him having a bladder infection, either. He was showing signs of dehydration.

Seeing that Conan wasn't feeling well the three of them decided to cut the day short and headed home. Sonoko called for a car. She didn't want the situation on the train to end up repeating itself.

o-o-o-o-o-o

The car arrived at Mouri's Detective Agency, where Conan and Ran live, and they all got out of the car to say their goodbye's. Conan gave a tired "thanks for the ride" before heading into the house. Ran and Sonoko stayed behind.

"Is he feeling alright?" Sonoko asked Ran. "He didn't seem like himself today."

"Well after what happened at the station I think he decided not to drink anything," she replied.

"Does this happen a lot then?" Sonoko asked, looking up at the balcony on the third floor.

"Oh!" exclaimed Ran. "I completely forgot about the futon. Please don't tell him, this is the first time he's done anything like this." Sonoko smiled and made a zipping motion. Ran continued "Anyway I should make sure he drinks something, thanks for the ride."

o-o-o-o-o-o

When Ran came inside she went straight to business. She made Conan drink a glass of water then sit at the TV with another glass. While Conan was distracted she pulled his futon off the balcony and switched off the fan in his room. Making him feel better about wetting his bed was a bust but at least he didn't have to sit around staring at his mess all day.

Conan, having drank his water, was beginning to get his wits back. He knew the first thing he needed to do was set a timer to see how fast the water would go through his system. He then heard Ran upstairs and remembered his wet futon. He realized Sonoko must have seen it and put two and two together. Why had she not teased him more? Why was Ran so nonchalant about all this?

'Because I'm a kid,' he recognized. He could cry, he could fuss, he could get sick, and he could soak through his shorts because after 17 years on this earth he was, again, a child. All this time he had tried not to be a hassle and not seem immature. He'd even helped solve cases for Ran's father and made him a famous detective. But none of the mattered when he couldn't even keep himself dry.  
He remembered back to what started this: Professor Agasa suggesting he try a medicine to throw off Ran's suspicions. It clicked. Aha! It wasn't his fault he kept wetting himself, it was the medicine. He jumped up from the couch and called Haibara.

"Hello?" Conan said into the phone.

"I've been trying to call all day, where were you? You try a new drug and don't think to update me on how it went? I was starting to worry," Haibara spat out as soon as he spoke.

"Sorry, it's been a long day and I got distracted, "Conan replied sheepishly.

"Hm," she grunted. "So, any symptoms?" she asked. If Conan had the same embarrassing problem with the drug as she had then she wanted him to say it first.

Conan felt likewise. "I've been having some stomach pain when I bend over," he was willing to tell her. "Is that normal?"

"Yeah, I've got that too."

"I was trying to get dressed and it hurt a lot," he said, leaving out key details.

"I've been wearing full body skirts, it makes it easier for me. Not sure how you'll handle it."

Conan knew that would be trouble in the future but until then he had a bigger issue to dance his way into. "Am I supposed to be feeling any other symptoms?"

Haibara, too, was willing to dance. She decided to try a scattershot method and hope Conan would take the bait. "Well potentially there's a few, though it might be different from person to person. Drowsiness, dry eyes, sore legs, loss of appetite..." she listed off the top of her head, then added the only real ones she knew of: "...erratic mood swings, and frequent urination."

Those last ones hit Conan. He stuck his toes in the water. "How frequent?"

'He took the hook!' Haibara thought to herself. Still she needed to be careful. "Well it varies, how frequently are you going?"

"Conan, who's on the phone?" Ran asked, finishing up Conan's bedding and coming into the living room.

Conan jumped. "No one!" he exclaimed, then realized how suspicious that was. "Just Haibara, we were just saying bye."

Haibara heard this and responded "Make sure to call me tomorrow," before hanging up. 'So close,' she thought. It had been about 3 days since she stopped taking the medicine and she was still having frequent accidents and needing The Professor to help change her. She wasn't lying when she said she'd been wearing full bodied skirts, but the reality is she wore them to make it easier for The Professor to pull her pull-up on and off. Her only dependence came from the fact she could put on her own diaper while lying down, not that it made her feel any more mature.

Conan and Ran spent the night watching movies together while Conan put some energy on calculating how much he was going. He found himself needing to pee after only 20 minutes of drinking. He hardly drank anything the rest of the day. Eventually they said their goodnights and went their separate way. Ran considered reminding Conan to try to pee before he went to sleep but she thought it might hurt the child's feelings.

Conan got ready for bed. Ran had already laid out his pajamas, cleaned from last night's accident. Conan was able to get the shirt on but he found it too painful to put on his pajama bottoms. He'd have to make due without.

He then turned to the medicine. He knew he couldn't force the large pill down without some lubrication so he took the pill with as little liquid as he could to get it down. Then he looked at the clock. He counted out 30 minutes so he could use the toilet once more before he fell asleep.

He paced the room, watching the clock. The sedative in the medicine making him sleepier and sleepier. He walked back and forth, back and forth. He lost track of time and begun dozing off where he stood.

He then snapped out of his trance when he felt a jolt come from his bladder and straight into his underpants. "Ugh..." Conan said to himself, flexing his bladder muscle before any urine started dripping out. He decided that must be his body's signal that 30 minutes had passed. He sleepily walked down the hall and used the bathroom before walking back to his room. He fell asleep as soon as he hit the bed.

Ran, meanwhile, had been taking care of some homework when she heard Conan's door open. 'Good,' she thought. 'he must have remembered to use the toilet.' She looked back through her open door and saw Conan going down the hall. 'Where are his pants?' she thought, seeing the boy in nothing but a shirt and his underwear. Then she noticed a wet spot on the front, much more yellow being that Conan had let himself dehydrate. 'Did he already wet his bed? He hardly went to sleep 15 minutes ago.'

Conan didn't seem to notice her, going to the restroom or coming back. Between how tired he was and his wetting she knew he must be sick. She followed Conan back down the hall and through the open door. She saw him sprawled out on his bed above the covers, hands in the air and his slightly wet underpants exposed to the world.

She checked the futon for a wet spot and was a relieved when she didn't find any. But with Conan in this state she knew it was only a matter of time. She pulled off Conan's undies, careful not to wake the boy, and threw them in the hamper. She then put a couple of towels under the boy to protect his bedding.

Ran dug through Conan's underwear drawer and found a pair of colorful Doraemon undies that Conan never wore. Her dad had bought them when on an errand run and decided to go by size rather than age. Aside from being covered in cartoon characters they were much thicker than regular underwear, which embarrassed Conan enough to refuse to wear them. As she slid the underwear up the boy's legs she was thankful she hadn't thrown them out.

With that she tucked him into bed and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Good luck, Conan," she whispered, knowing the boy would be trying his all to keep his bed dry tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Detective Conan: The Yellow Sheets Alibi (Part 4)**

Summary: After going to visit Professor Agasa and Haibara, Conan must confront the fact that he can no longer dress himself and that he may be forced back into diapers.

Notice: This is part 4 of Detective Conan: The Yellow Sheets Alibi. Check out parts 1-3 before reading. Or don't. Your call I guess.

Author note: Wow. I just realized wasn't registering my line breaks, rendering the last few chapters a frantic mess of pacing issues. Well I went back and fixed them and added these o-o-o-o things to note time and scene changes.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Conan...Conan, wake up."

Conan wanted nothing to do with the waking world, all he wanted was sleep. His body was smaller than it should be and drugs were making their way through his system, confusing every cell in his body. But he knew he needed more sleep.

"Conan, wake up. You wet your bed again," Ran said, shaking the boy.

Conan, still half asleep, did a sensory check. He felt his body being shook by a hand on his shoulder. He felt a cool air going all down his body, a sign he was missing his blanket. Then he felt the dampness on his lap and began to wake up a little. He kept reading signals. He felt his legs were especially cold, a sign he wasn't wearing pants. He heard a female's voice and concluded it was his girlfriend, trying to wake him up so that he wasn't lying in his own urine any longer.

He opened his eyes and saw the blurry image of Ran, on her knees and gently shaking him awake. "Ran? What time is it?" he asked, still more asleep than awake.

"Don't worry, it's time to get up anyway. Let's get you in the bath," Ran responded. She put a hand behind Conan's back and gently pushed him to a sitting position.

"I need sleep…" he softly protested. His mind was starting to grind into action. He remembered Haibara saying that if the medicine were to make him grow back to his normal size he would need plenty of sleep.

"You can sleep later. I'm taking you to a doctor, sweetie," she responded.

Conan's brain kicked into overdrive. His eyes shot wide open and he saw Ran's concerned face clear as day. He looked down and saw she had removed the blanket from him, leaving the wet spot he left on the towels clear as day.

Towels? He didn't remember putting those down. Then he saw his wet, particularly colorful undies. He put his hand to the front of his underwear and felt around. They were thicker and they had Doraemon prints. And they were especially yellow.

"Why am I…" he started to ask while examining his underwear.

"You had a little accident last night, sweetie, so I went ahead and changed you into something thicker to sleep in," she said. "You slept right through it."

Conan looked into Ran's eyes with horror. She changed his underwear? She saw his privates? And he didn't even remember? He brought his legs up and curled into a ball, his face hidden by his arms. She had seen his privates on occasions where they'd bathed together but he was always in control and able to express some amount of modesty. The thought of Ran having free reign over his body mortified Conan.

Ran patted Conan on the back. "There, there. There's nothing you could do about it. We're gonna get you to a doctor today and figure this out."

Conan's head shot back up to look at her. A doctor? That could be bad. Who knows what medical horrors APTX 4869 inflicted on his body. And what of Haibara's new drug that affects the growth of his organs and his chemical makeup? Conan thought fast.

"Dr. Agasa?" Conan asked.

"No, a medical doctor. A pediatrician," Ran replied.

Conan was ready for this. "But my parents always took me to The Professor. Besides, since you're not my legal guardian wouldn't the doctor's fee be a lot?" Conan pointed out. Ran was Mouri's daughter, after all, and as such Conan knew the money issue would stick. He may have been overplaying his hand as a child but he couldn't risk a regular doctor examining him.

Ran thought a second. "You might be right, we'll go to The Professor first and see what he says."

Conan smiled. A small victory but his first in the last couple of days. Ran smiled back, then looked down at the wet spot Conan was sitting in and grimaced. "Hurry and get cleaned up, you'll catch a cold if you stay like this"

Conan shot up and nodded, giving a quick "yes mam," before leaving the room, exposing the yellow-stained backside of his Doraemon training pants as he walked away. Ran smiled again. She couldn't help but think the boy was kind of cute when he was being vulnerable.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Conan washed up in the bath. He was ashamed, he was embarrassed, he was worried, but most of all he was tired. He stole a glance at the clock as he was making his way to the bathroom and calculated that he only got 8 hours of sleep, well below the 12 or so he'd gotten the night before.

Adding to the sleep deprivation he'd noticed something else as well. His abdomen had a constant, low level of pain running through it. He bent over to give a more thorough cleaning to his privates, which needed it most, and felt the pain only increased. Any movement he made that used his core seemed to add a little surge of pain.

He finished up early and stepped out of the bath, wincing as he came to a standing position. He remembered what Haibara had said the night before about her having trouble getting dressed. He really did NOT want Ran to have to help him put on his pants but he remembered the conversation he'd had this morning. She changed him less than 12 hours ago, with or without him asking her to. Would it be so much to ask for a little more help?

He attempted to dress himself anyway. Ran had laid out some clothes for him as he was soaking in the bath. First thing's first, he went for his underwear. Conan sighed as he examined her choice of underwear. 'More Doraemon training pants,' he thought. 'I can't really blame her.'

Conan bent over to slide his leg through but the pain became intense as he hunched over and lifted one leg, making him lose his balance. He dropped his foot back to the ground and took a deep breath. He was determined to at least do this part.

Conan dropped his Doraemon training pants on the floor and used his feet to spread them then stepped into the legs. All he had to do was repeat his move of catapulting forward and bringing the training pants with him as he came up. He prepared himself and lunged forward.

Once he was low enough to grab his underwear the pain caught up with him; it was a pain unlike any he had experiences since he was first forcefed the drug that got him into his regressed state. "AHHH!" he yelled in pain, falling to the floor and hitting his head.

"Conan!" he heard Ran yell through the door. She was fiddling with the doorknob.

Conan was dazed for a second but he answered swiftly. "I'm fine!" he yelled, lying naked on the bathroom floor.

The door swung open anyway. Conan looked up at Ran and began to push himself off the tile but Ran acted too quickly.

"Oh my god Conan, what's wrong?" she said with concern as she swept down and lifted the naked boy off the floor.

Standing completely nude in front of his girlfriend was too much for Conan. "My-I can't-don't-uhh," he couldn't seem to find words, all he could do was use his hands to cover his boyhood. Ran didn't even seem to notice that he was fully exposed, she stared right into his eyes with nothing but a deep concern.

Conan sighed. She'd seen him before and if things continued this way she would see him again. He accepted his fate.

"I need help...putting on my pants," he said timidly.

"Eh?!" Ran exclaimed.

Conan realized he'd not told Ran about this symptom yet, so he confessed, "It hurts to bend over. It's why I wasn't wearing pants last night during bed."

"Oh…" Ran said. She wasn't expecting Conan to ask for help like this but she knew it had to have been hard for him to ask. She fixed her expression and said earnestly to the boy, "I understand. We'll ask The Professor about this when we see him."

Conan smiled. By now he was sure Ran wouldn't mind helping but there was still a nagging feeling in him that she might nag him about it.

Ran looked down and grabbed his underwear. She pulled up and stopped at the knees. "You hands…" she said, unable to go any further with Conan protecting himself like he was.

Conan hesitated. A look of fear entered his expression as he frantically thought of how to move his hands away while still obtaining some modesty. Ran got the hint, she looked directly at the ceiling with some amount of intensity.

Conan moved his hands away, keeping an eye on Ran to be sure she didn't look. "Okay, ready…" he said bashfully. Ran pulled his underwear up the rest of the way. Conan felt relief as the snug cloth cradled his modesty, allowing some sense of decency to the scene.

In comparison to the ordeal with his underwear the pants were marginally less embarrassing. He felt some shame as she zipped him and buttoned him, though. He could have done that himself but he felt pushing that point would make him seem even more wanting for maturity. He did insist on putting on his own shirt, however. He hardly felt any pain in doing that.

o-o-o-o-o-o

A short walk later they arrived to see Professor Agasa already out in the garden. "Good morning Ran, Conan. I thought I'd catch you out here since Haibara is still sleeping." Conan was jealous, the medicine was still coursing through him and leaving him wanting nothing more than to go back to bed.

"Good morning," they replied. Conan immediately shot a gaze at The Professor and added, "It's been a while since my last check-up with you, hasn't it Doctor Agasa?" He wanted to get ahead of the lie before anything else came up.

The Professor chuckled. "Come in, come in," he said, "I made tea." After Ran entered he looked down at Conan and winked.

The three of them sat around the coffee table sipping tea. Professor Agasa started, knowing full well what the answer may be, "So what seems to be troubling Conan?"

Conan's cheeks grew red and he focused on his tea.

"Well…" Ran glanced around the room and took on a quieter tone, "he's been having accidents."

"You don't say?" Professor Agasa said calmly. His nonchalant tone removed some of the embarrassment from Conan.

"He wet the bed yesterday and twice last night. He's been having to go more frequently during the day, too," Ran added. Conan was glad she left out his mishap on the train.

The Professor acted like he was deep in thought. "I have an idea but let me get a blood sample," he said as he got up and opened a drawer. He mocked Shinichi but put on the act for Ran by saying, "If you're brave for the needle I might just get you a lollipop."

Conan smirked at him until The Professor pulled a needle from the drawer. It wasn't particularly big and Conan had gotten plenty of shots but this one filled him with dread for some reason. He put on his smile again, trying to look brave as Professor Agasa rolled up his sleeve and started applying alcohol to his arm. Conan looked at the needle again and started trembling. He closed his eyes and turned his head away, only to open them a few seconds later when he felt something on his head.

It was Ran, brushing his head affectionately with one hand like petting a scared kitten. Conan began to tear up looking into Ran's eyes. 'Not again,' he thought. He knew he had no reason to cry and nothing to fear but his childish impulses got the best of him. He found a distracting comfort in Ran's touch, however.

Then he heard, "There, all done." He looked back towards The Professor surprised, tears still in his eyes.

"See, not so bad," The Professor said while disassembling the needle and storing the blood. "It will be a few hours before the tests are finished."

The Professor seemed to show no sign that anything was abnormal so far as Conan could tell. He figured the blood test was for Haibara once she woke up so she could figure out how the medicine was working. He was glad to have The Professor on his side to help him hide the real reason from Ran until The Professor turned to Ran and said, "May I speak to you privately in the kitchen for a moment?"

Conan couldn't help but shoot a worrying gaze at Professor Agasa. 'Traitor!' he thought.

"Wait here, Conan, I'll be right back," Ran assured the child as she stood from the couch and followed The Professor to the kitchen.

"I have something to confess," Professor Agasa started. Ran looked at him quizzically. "I brought you in here because Haibara has been having the same symptoms."

"Oh dear," said Ran.

"I'm afraid I should have mentioned something before you left Conan here but the doctor I took Haibara to said that it wasn't very contagious," Professor Agasa lied.

"So what's wrong with them?" Ran asked.

"It's a simple bacteria that affects their digestive tracts," he lied again. Then he told her what she actually needs to know, "You've noticed the excessive production of urine but I'm sure he's also having trouble bending over," Haibara had told him yesterday that Conan was having that symptom already. Ran's nodding seemed to confirm Haibara's report. "And maybe you've noticed him sleeping more and being more irritable?"

Ran thought for a second. "Now that you mention it, yeah he's been sleeping longer. And he's cried a few times in the last couple of days, something I never see him do."

"As I thought. Well I'll run these blood tests today and examine Conan more but in the meantime, talking as one caretaker to another, might I suggest getting him some incontinence briefs?" Professor Agasa poseted.

"You mean diapers? I'm not sure Conan would go for that…" Ran said, worried about upsetting Conan even more in his sensitive state.

"Well if the symptoms continue like Haibara's did," The Professor said, knowing full well that it would, "it wont be long until he doesn't even notice the urge to go."

Ran bit her lip, then realized something. "Wait, so Haibara is wearing them full time?"

"Not anymore." The Professor said. Then he retracted a bit, "Well, not entirely. I suspect the symptoms will peak in 4 or 5 days before Conan starts to regain control. At the moment Haibara is in pull-ups during the day. If she's vigilant about it she can stay dry for quite a while."

"And what if he's not getting better in a week?" Ran asked.

The Professor gave Conan the out he needed. "If that's the case I will call Conan's parents and they will take him back to America to see a specialist." If the medicine worked they'd need a way to separate Conan from Ran but they wouldn't know if the medicine is having any positive effects until at least a week from now.

The Professor saw the concern in Ran's eyes. In all his plotting he'd forgotten how kind and caring she was and how much she had grown to love the boy. He put a hand on her shoulder and comforted her by saying, "But let's worry about that if it comes. For now we should make sure Conan stays comfortable and dry." The Professor took out a pad and started writing down a list of supplies, including wet wipes, lotion, baby powder, pull-ups, and diapers. "Go to the pharmacy and pick these up. Meanwhile I'll run some more tests on Conan and see if I can't talk Haibara into letting him know he's not alone."

Ran smiled and took the list. "Thank you, Professor."

When they exited the kitchen they found Haibara was awake and Conan had fallen asleep. The boy laid curled up on the couch while the girl stood next to him. She looked up at the two grown adults when they entered the room and gave a small smirk while putting a finger to her lips. "Shhh, he's sleeping," she said. "But I think he had an accident."

"Oh no," Ran said, quickly walking in front of the boy and noticing a wet spot had already formed on his pants. The spot manifested as a blot on the front of his trousers and a series of streams leading sideways down to his pocket and pooling up in a puddle on the couch cushion. The pool had spread far enough up so that it wet his shirt as well.

Haibara let out a small chuckle. She knew what Conan was going through but she couldn't help but enjoy the boys misery to some small degree. Her joy was cut short when Ran shot a gaze at her then looked knowingly down to her crotch where underneath her pajama pants a thick diaper bulged out. Haibara flopped her butt on the couch and pulled her shirt down some.

Ran shook the boy gently and he opened his eyes. This time Ran didn't even need to say anything, he looked at her and felt the wet sensation on his crotch. He deplored the fact that he was getting used to waking up wet but then he became aware of his surroundings and realized Haibara was watching him from the other couch.

He sat up straight and pulled down his shirt to cover the wet spot (unwittingly mirroring Haibara who was still trying to hide her diaper bulge) but from the look Haibara was giving him he knew she had already seen everything. He was about to say something when Ran interrupted, "It's okay, she understands," she said, grabbing Conan's hand. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Conan was pulled up from the couch by his hand but wasn't able to remove his eyes from Haibara, who giggled at the usually composed Shinichi looking so distressed. She'd let him in on her secret, of course, but not in front of Ran. It was embarrassing enough that Ran saw her sagging diaper bulge, she didn't want the full extent of the problem known.

As Ran lead Conan to the bathroom she stopped and turned to The Professor. "I'm so sorry to ask, but might you have some spare clothes that could fit him?"

Professor Agasa thought for a second. "Well he and Haibara are about the same size," he said. Conan shot a terrified look at The Professor which caused Haibara to burst out laughing, only to throw her hands over her mouth when Ran shot another angry gaze at her.

The Professor quickly retracted the thought. "No no, that wont do will it? He can borrow one of my shirts, he's small enough so that it should be enough to cover him until you get back with some clothes."

"Thanks, and sorry about all this," Ran said, looking to the couch before bowing to The Professor.

Conan followed suit and said "Thanks" before attempting a bow, forgetting that such movements caused him great pain. He shot back upright and put his free hand on his gut.

As the two left the room Professor Agasa turned to Haibara and said, "You're going to have to tell him today, you know."

Haibara sighed. "I know, but when this started happening to me I had no one but you to confide in. It's just nice to know that the mood swings and bathroom troubles weren't all in my head. If I told him the symptoms up front it would have messed up the experiment."

The Professor nodded. "Well Ran is going to get him some supplies today, which means he's going to be with us for a bit. How many accidents did you have on your second day of the medication?"

Haibara remembered back to that day. Her cheeks flushed deeply trying to remember, she had spent much of the day in tears and in her fragile state of mind she had tried hiding her accidents from The Professor. She gave up counting. "Too many…" she said.

Professor Agasa frowned. His suggestion to let Conan borrow Haibara's clothes wasn't well received but he may be forced to borrow some of her padding out of necessity. But he'd worry about that once Ran left. "Well how about last night?" he asked.

Haibara sighed and stood up, which made her sagging diaper obvious again.

"Well while Ran is helping Conan let's go ahead and get you changed," he said, the last word visibly shooting a dagger into the girl's heart. "Sorry! Let's get you ready for the day," he corrected himself. Haibara sulked back to her room with The Professor in tow.

o-o-o-o-o-o

This was starting to become more routine for Ran than Conan was comfortable with. Ran silently stripped off the boy's wet pants and underwear and he stepped out of them. She placed the clothes in a plastic bag to be washed later. The only time she spoke was to say "arms up" so she could take Conan's wet shirt off.

Ran turned around and grabbed the shirt Professor Agasa had lent them but when she turned back to face the boy she could see the scene was getting to him. He was completely exposed, his hands at his sides in clenched fists as he willed himself not to cry.

Conan gritted his teeth and tried his hardest to suppress his emotions but he found himself feeling intensely embarrassed and upset anyway. His inability to control his emotions only made things worse and he couldn't bare to look Ran in the eyes. All he could do was stand perfectly still and pray this would be over soon.

Ran slid the oversized shirt over Conan's head. He made no effort to raise his arms up and slide them through the sleeves, he just stood there, tensely, with his eyes closed. "Listen Conan," Ran said, "the Professor is going to do more tests on you this afternoon and he'll tell you what's wrong with you. In the meantime I'm going to go out and get you some clean clothes. I'm also going to buy you something to help with your accidents."

This caught Conan's curiosity. "Like what?" he asked quietly, his eyes opening to look at her.

She knew Conan was too smart for this but she tried to sugarcoat it anyway. "Special underwear," she said with a lame, fake excitement.

Conan clenched his eyes closed and tears started pouring freely down his cheeks. 'Diapers?' he thought. 'My first grade body is too old to be in diapers, let alone my 17-year-old mind!' He didn't want diapers, he didn't want a caretaker, he didn't want to be a child. All he wanted was for this all to end.

Ran swooped in and embraced the child in a tight, loving hug. Conan cried in her shoulder for a good long while, until his sadness eased and he was ready to face The Professor and Haibara. They were his greatest friends and confidants, surely they could help him understand what was going on and get him through this ordeal.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: The Professor gives Conan one of Haibara's pull-ups and they begin running tests on Conan. Conan finds the confines of an MRI tube too much to handle but is comforted by a reassuring Haibara.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Haibara and Professor Agasa waved goodbye to Ran. Conan, wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt, sat sulking on the couch, devastated by the knowledge that next time she saw him she would be putting him in thicker underwear.

The Professor and Haibara returned to the couch and sat down facing Conan. Haibara wore a smug grin which reflexively caused Conan to pull the sides of his shirt tighter, not wanting to let her accidentally see his unprotected privates.

They sat around awkwardly for a second until The Professor coughed and nudged Haibara. She started nervously, "So have you noticed any new symptoms of the drug?"

Conan said nothing, he just glared at her angrily.

"Hey we tried to warn you the ageing drug might do this but you wouldn't listen! You insisted on taking it!" she argued.

"You should have led with the fact they might make me wet myself!" Conan shot back.

The Professor interceded, "Anyway, whether or not the drug ages you back up, this fixes the problem of Ran thinking you're too mature for your age."

Conan found the knowledge that Ran thinks he's immature less than comforting, but he was able to regain some of his composure and some of his reasoning nonetheless. "So you were expecting this reaction from me?" he asked Haibara. Now it was his turn to smirk. "And you know how? From experience?"

Haibara blushed. "Something like that…" she said.

Conan did some quick deductions. She had left school early on Wednesday and missed the rest of the week. He hadn't thought anything of it at the time but he added the pieces in his mind. "So when you left school abruptly the other day, was that because you…"

Haibara remembered back to that day. She'd tried to hold it the 20 minutes until recess but ended up wetting her pants well before lunchtime. When the class filed out to the playground she stayed behind and had to tearfully ask the teacher to help clean her up before The Professor came and got her.

It was deeply embarrassing but she knew it was time to lay her cards on the table. For science. "I peed myself at school, yes," she admitted.

Conan gave a small laugh but halted when he saw how mortified Haibara was by the incident. "So...how long did the symptoms persist?" he asked.

"They've gotten better," she said. "But I'm still having trouble at night," she added, sheepishly.

"And yesterday she only went through a couple of pull-ups," The Professor added.

The angry face Haibara gave The Professor briefly amused Conan until he realized that he would be going through worse here soon. Then he asked, "So right now are you...wearing?"

Haibara shot an angry, embarrassed glance at Conan. "A woman doesn't discuss her underpants," she said, indignantly.

They all sat around awkwardly again. The Professor moved things along, "Well I think we have some tests to do, right Haibara?"

"Certainly, I'll be interested to compare how the drug affected the two of us differently," she said.

Everyone got up from the couch and The Professor moved to stop Conan. "Haibara, can you set things up? I need Conan's help for a minute," he said.

Haibara nodded and left the room. Conan looked up at The Professor.

"Conan, considering how things are developing we might want to take preventative measures," The Professor said cautiously to the boy. He'd had a similar conversation with a distraught Haibara just a few days before so he knew to tread lightly.

Conan feared what he might hear but he asked anyway, "Like what?"

"Well, Haibara has some protection. Nothing major," he added, seeing the shame creap into the boy's posture. "But if Haibara was anything to go off of you will undoubtedly need it."

Conan began to tear up again. The Professor was his neighbor growing up, he'd known him since the first time he was this age and even before. Normally they talked to each other as piers but he felt so small right now. "Do I have to…?" he asked, tugging his shirt down as if that would protect him.

The Professor immediately saw how uncomfortable this made the boy, so he reassured him. "You don't need to do anything you don't want to do," he said. The Professor, too, was remembering the actual young Shinichi. It had been a while since he'd talked to the regular child but for The Professor it was almost like seeing an old friend. He knew the emotional surge would wear off soon (it always did with Haibara) but he enjoyed kids and enjoyed young Shinichi when he was around. "Besides, Haibara has been facing this alone all week. It would be nice if she knew a friend was wearing one too."

"I knew it!" Conan said under his breath about Haibara's pull-up.

The Professor kept pushing, "And, if you don't need them you can go to the bathroom any time you want," he said with a smile.

Conan smiled, "Alright, I'll wear them. For Haibara," he said. Then he blushed as he became acutely aware of the ongoing pain in his gut. "But...I might need help," he said, shyly.

The Professor nodded. "I've been helping Haibara all week, I understand." he said, smilingly. The Professor made his way to Haibara's room with Conan following.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

In Haibara's room Conan looked around nervously. It was bare, hardly anything to signal it belonged to a 1st grade girl aside from the smaller, occasionally pink shaded furniture. It felt inappropriate to be in Haibara's room without her, especially wearing only this oversized shirt and no underwear.

Meanwhile The Professor was digging around in one of her drawers. "Alright Conan, turn around," he said.

"What for?" Conan asked.

"Well it's easier to put them on your from behind. Anyway, you don't want me accidentally catching that view, do you?" he responded.

Conan gave a small giggle then turned away from The Professor. The Professor, in reality, didn't want Conan to catch a view of Haibara's pull-ups before they were already on. He pulled out a pair, they were mostly white but with shades of pink and a bunny rabbit pattern. Haibara hated them but they were the only ones that fit, he knew Conan would outright reject them.

The Professor came up behind Conan and knelt down. He grabbed Conan's ankle to help balance the boy. "Leg up," he said before lifting Conan's foot and sliding the first leg of the pull-up through. He did this again with his other leg.

Conan was feeling surprisingly content with the whole situation. He was happy to have some kind of underwear below his oversized shirt, even if it was a pull-up. Aside from that he was comfortable around Professor Agasa. The childish side of him felt a sense of nostalgia while the teenage side of him felt comradery.

The Professor pulled the garment up the rest of the way, taking care not to accidentally lift Conan's shirt up far enough to see anything private. Conan felt the pull-up come up and cradle his genitals, feeling instant relief from what felt like being naked below his shirt. After that he gave a slight frown, though. These were notably thicker feeling than his underpants, the padding felt thick on his thighs and the elastic tight on his waist. He gave a small wiggle and cringed as he noted the extra padding on his butt. They were on secure, though.

Conan reached down to lift up his shirt and have a look but The Professor grabbed his hand. "Well, we've kept Haibara waiting long enough," he said, hoping to distract Conan from seeing the girlish design on the pull-up. "Let's get to some tests," he said, pulling Conan out of the room by his hand. Between the thick underwear, the oversized shirt, getting changed by an adult, and being pulled by his hand, the weight of it all was hitting Conan and making him feel particularly childlike. He was thankful that he wasn't crying this time, but he still desperately clung to his shirt with his free hand to keep his pull-up from being exposed to the world.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

In the lab Haibara and The Professor ran tests on Conan. As the tests wore on he began to get his mind clear. 'So what if I'm in a pull-up? It's a medical device, one that Haibara wears as well.' He reasoned to himself. But he feared it would come to nothing when his emotional self took over and he could no longer think straight. His childish spells were becoming more frequent and they were becoming more pronounced. He'd need to take measures to protect his mind while his thoughts were still sober.

As Conan thought about all of this, Haibara and The Professor ran his blood sample, took measurements, tested his lung capacity, and gave him a general check-up. Throughout it all Conan kept tugging the bottom of his shirt, making sure he was well covered. Even if he was fine wearing the extra padding he still had some modesty.

The final step of the tests was an MRI. Haibara waited at the computer while The Professor strapped him in."Remember to be perfectly still," The Professor told Conan.

Conan nodded and The Professor pushed the button to automatically slide him into the tube. As he heard the whirr of the machine belt, his vision left the lab ceiling and instead was replaced by the inner tub of the massive machine. His heart began to race.

'Claustrophobia,' he thought. It wasn't a normal fear of his but any emotion he had seemed to amplify, thus making discomfort into fear.

Haibara saw his heart rate increasing on her monitor. She spoke into the mic, "Shinichi, is everything alright?"

Conan began to breathe deeply to calm himself down. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said. 'I can get through this,' he thought. 'I can control myself.'

Conan kept his focus on his breathing and the scans started. After 5 minutes in the machine he was starting to feel at ease again. Haibara watched as his heartbeat slowed to a nearly normal rate.

But Conan's anxiety piqued again when he felt another familiar feeling. His bladder had sent a message to his brain, express delivery: he needed to go NOW.

Conan reflexively grabbed for his crotch to ease some of the burden but was met with resistance from the straps he was in. This brought back his claustrophobia and he started hyperventilating.

From the other side of the glass Haibara and The Professor saw Conan struggling and saw his heartbeat spike. "Conan, what's wrong!?" Haibara called through the mic, worried about his sudden change in composure.

"How much - - - longer?" he asked through gasps of air.

"Less than 5 more minutes, do we need to pull you out?" she asked back.

"I'm fine, just hurry!" he shouted back. He needed to get his breathing under control. He absolutely didn't want to have to restart but he knew with him struggling as he was they wouldn't be able to get a good read like this.

Conan focused up and started relaxing, using all of his brain power on controlling his breath. It was working fine until he felt something down below.

'Uh-oh,' he thought, at that moment feeling a warm, wet sensation leaving his body and spreading around his privates and to his backside. Conan, in his state of panic, was wetting himself in fear.

He briefly tried to stop the flow but found it completely useless, his body was evacuating all excess liquid he had in him. Conan began to cry as he felt the pull-up swelling up around his waist but with what lucidity he had he realized that this was actually a godsend. He reasoned that, like a child, any new emotion would surpass the previous one that was setting off his fits. Conan had no choice but to focus on his wetting in order to stop panicking.

He focused on his bladder draining and how liberating it was. He hadn't felt pain and the need to burst like last time he'd wet himself while awake, his body had just decided to take the responsibility of staying dry away from him.

Conan felt the last few drops leave him and he gave a small smile. He didn't have to worry about going to the bathroom, he didn't have to worry about changing out of his wet pants, and he didn't worry about being humiliated by anyone who might see him. His little accident just now was his secret.

Meanwhile The Professor and Haibara watched on the X-ray monitor as a substance moved from Conan's bladder to around his waist. Haibara's hand shot to her mouth and she said "I think he's having an accident. Quick pull him out before it ruins your machine."

The Professor gave a small, guilty smile. "We don't need to worry, I convinced him to borrow some of your pull-ups."

"You mean the ones with bunnies?" Haibara asked, giggling. She knew she couldn't make fun of Conan for this, afterall if he hadn't been wearing protection the test and the machine would be ruined. But she could still enjoy this laugh while the microphone wasn't on. Watching Conan wet himself made Haibara aware of how desperate her own situation was, though. She shifted uncomfortably, unable to stop the scan to go find a toilet.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A few minutes later they finished up the test and unstrapped Conan. Conan sat up, feeling the squish from his bum has he transferred his weight to it. It was uncomfortable but far better than the feeling of cold, wet underwear. He jumped from the table and felt the pull-up sag between his legs. He shifted from foot to foot, trying to get a range of the feeling. His legs, being otherwise exposed to the cool air, welcomes the warmth of his padding.

The Professor went to finish cleaning up the lab while Haibara watched Conan bounce from foot to foot and noticed his mood wasn't just back to normal, it was slightly upbeat. It's the first time she'd actually seen him in a good mood all day.

"So what happened in there to cause your heart rate to spike?" Haibara asked. She knew how the emotional effects of the drug amplified any small discomfort but it was worth asking as a matter of point anyway.

Conan's cheeks flushed red again. He knew he'd have to get changed but he didn't want Haibara to know that he was talking to her while in a wet diaper. "I went to move my hand and it caused my body to have a bout of claustrophobia," he said, speaking partial truth.

"And what caused it to stop?" she asked, trying to bait a confession.

"Uh...deep breathing and relaxing," he said.

Haibara sighed. "Look, if I can't get it out of you then I'll just ask point blank: did you have an accident in the MRI?"

"Eh?!" jolted Conan. He looked down at his bare feet and started lightly kicking the ground with one leg. "Maybe...just a small one…" he confessed, sheepishly.

"And when did you realize you needed to use the restroom?" she asked.

Conan started to get defensive. "I get it!" he said angrily, "I should have went before I got in the machine!"

"That's not why I ask," Haibara said, calmly. She was still vulnerable to mood swings like Conan, but not actively taking the drug made them much more manageable. "I want to gauge about how much control you have left. The MRI showed your bladder was being squeezed from all sides, if the growth continues like this it wont be good. So how long did you hold it for?"

"I don't know…" Conan said, nearly inaudibly.

"Can you give me an estimate?" Haibara prodded.

"I don't know how long I can hold it because I got so scared I wet myself without noticing!" he shouted back, louder than he meant to. He shot up both of his hands to cover his mouth, realizing he had just yelled about wetting his pants. His eyes began to fill with tears and he was feeling himself start to slip away.

Haibara stepped forward and grabbed the boy by his shoulder. "I understand completely," she said. She'd needed someone to understand when she had started having problems days before and she knew she could be that person to help Conan.

Conan looked up straight to her, tears still in his eyes. "Do you?" he asked.

'God, Shinichi is almost cute when he doesn't have that annoying ego with him,' she thought. But she said, "More than you know." Her cheeks flushed red but she knew it was the right thing to tell Conan. "Actually when the test started I realized I had to go but we couldn't just leave you in the tube alone. So I tried to hold it...unsuccessfully," she admitted. She shifted nervously in her damp pull-up.

Conan's eyes widened and his empathy overpowered his shame. Conan smiled at Haibara and Haibara smile back.

The Professor popped his head back into the room. "Conan, Ran is back from shopping. Haibara will help me clean up, she wants to talk to you alone for a second," he said, speaking both to relay the message from Ran and to give the two "children" notice that they need to put on their act again.

Conan groaned, he knew what was coming. Haibara squeezed his shoulders, "It's alright," she said. "Just stay positive and you'll get through this."

"Thanks Haibara," he said, feeling a deep safety in her grasp.


	6. Chapter 6

**Detective Conan: The Yellow Sheets Alibi (Part 6)**

Summary: The Professor changes Haibara in one room while Ran changes a very upset Conan in the next. Conan and Ran try to face the fact that this may become normal for them soon.

Notice: This is part 6 of Detective Conan: The Yellow Sheets Alibi. Check out parts 1-5 in the description before reading. Or don't. Your call I guess.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ran knocked on the door, her purse in one hand and a plastic bag containing Conan's things in the other. The plastic bag was mostly transparent, at a quick glance you would only see the unmistakable bright colours of a pack of diapers.

Professor Agasa opened the door and beckoned her inside, "Welcome back, Ran."

"Hi Professor, how was Conan?" she asked, worried about leaving the sick boy too long.

"Despite his irritable condition he was lovely to have around, as usual," The Professor responded.

"And did he...stay dry?" Ran asked. She was worried the boy might have had another accident while she was out, making babysitting him an even bigger burden for The Professor.

The Professor gave an awkward chuckle and said, "Well in a sense. It wasn't a fun conversation but I was able to get Haibara to admit she was wearing protection. Conan seemed open to the idea of wearing pull-ups so long as he wasn't the only one. I'm afraid he did have an accident a little while ago in the middle of a test, though."

Ran bit her lip, "How'd he handle it?"

"I think he's trying to hide it from Haibara and I haven't had a chance to get him cleaned up yet," he said.

Ran was content with that, every time the boy had had an accident so far it had been a major emotional ordeal. Now that's he's afforded some semblance of secrecy to his problem she hoped that his bad moods may be more manageable.

"Well I have to put some new pants on him before we head back home anyway, might as well get it over with and change him while I'm at it," she said. "Where is Conan anyway?"

"Him and Haibara are still in the lab, I'll go get him," he said. The Professor poked his head into the lab door and said, "Conan, Ran is back from shopping. Haibara will help me clean up, she wants to talk to you alone for a second."

Conan separated himself from Haibara's grasp and began to walk out of the room. His steps became increasingly awkward as he tried to find a way to walk without feeling the strange rub of his wet pull-up against his butt and thighs.

Ran saw him as he came into the living room, visibly wearing nothing but The Professor's oversized t-shirt. His strange way of walking with different steps on each strut and his glances down to his waist would have let her know immediately he'd had an accident if The Professor hadn't already told her.

"Hi Conan," Ran said.

"Hi," Conan said, finally taking his attention off his undergarment and smiling toward Ran. It's then that he saw the bag she was holding and the white and red pack of diapers it was obviously hiding. He knew what was coming but being faced with his own pack of diapers was a little overwhelming for the boy. His smile vanished.

Ran swung the package behind her back, kicking herself for allowing the package to be so confrontational to the boy. She tried to play it off, "So are you ready to get dressed and head back home?"

Conan's eyes shot wide open as he realized something; Ran was going to find out one way or another he'd an an accident. He decided to confess, he didn't want her to think he couldn't even tell if he was wet or not.

"Ran…" he said, averting his gaze to the floor, "I...had an accident...The Professor…" It was becoming too much, every word was getting quieter and his voice was breaking.

"Shhhh," Ran said, putting down her things and hugging the boy. "It's alright, The Professor told me everything. We're gonna take this one day at a time and soon you'll feel like your old self again."

Conan said nothing, he just kept his head down and focused on the uncomfortable wet feeling of his pull-up. It wasn't his favorite feeling but if it stopped him from crying he'd take it.

Ran took Conan's hand and stood up. She walked to the bathroom, dragging the sad boy along. When they were both inside the bathroom she locked the door and turned to the boy.

"Alright, arms up," she said.

Conan hesitated, he liked that this t-shirt allowed The Professor to put on his pull-up without having to see anything. "Can you...do my pants first?" he asked.

Ran frowned. She wasn't sure how to put this delicately. "Sorry Conan, we wouldn't want to risk letting The Professor's shirt touch your privates before I have a chance to clean them, would we?"

Conan grabbed the front of his shirt and used it to cover his face in embarrassment. He could feel himself starting to cry but if he was to make it through this ordeal then he'd have to force some control over his emotional state.

Conan unhid his face. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before putting his arms up, allowing Ran to lift the shirt off of him.

Ran took the shirt off and saw the pull-up the boy was wearing. She knew Conan was wearing Haibara's pull-ups but she hadn't expected to see the pink and white bunny rabbits of pull-ups clearly meant for young girls. "Oooh, cute!" she pined. One hand shot to her mouth, she had not meant to say that out loud.

Conan opened his eyes and looked down at his body, naked except for the pink bunny rabbit pull-ups covering his waist. Conan felt every bit of emotional control slip away from him, giving in to a deep indignation. "Girl's pull-ups?! They're not cute, I didn't agree to wear girl's pull-ups!" he yelled, balling up his fists.

This sudden outburst took Ran by surprise. "I'm sorry," she said, "I shouldn't have said anything."

Conan ignored her as hot tears started to fall down his face. "Why do I have to wear these in the first place, the accidents weren't my fault!" he yelled.

"Conan, not so loud!" Ran whispered, forcefully. "The Professor said you'll only need these for a few weeks, then you should be all better."

"I. DON'T. WANT. TO. WEAR. DIAPERS!" he yelled back, slamming his fists against his bare legs with every word.

Ran had never seen Conan like this. She was getting used to his episodes of sadness but she'd never seen him throw a tantrum like this. It broke her heart but she knew that if Conan was going to act like this she would have to treat him appropriately. "Conan, if you don't settle down then I'm going to walk you home in nothing but that wet pull-up you're wearing!" she said, trying to express as much authority as she could.

That seemed to reach Conan, the real Conan. He forgot the golden rule for a second: never piss off Ran. His eyes softened and he unballed his fists. He started taking deep breaths but between his heart rate and his nose running from crying they sounded more like heavy wheezes.

Ran was still a little angry but she couldn't help but turn that anger into pity as she looked at the small crying boy wheezing uncontrollably and standing completely naked save for a wet pink and white pull-up with a yellow tint. "Conan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you," she said.

It didn't seem to help much, the boy hardly acknowledged her as he stood there crying. She decided to continue, with or without his help. She reached into her shopping bag and pulled out a small pack of pull-ups. She took one out and examined it.

They were much like Haibara's except instead of white and pink with rabbits it was white and blue with bears. "See, aren't these cooler?" she said, presenting the pull-up to Conan. 'Cool' wasn't the thought that came to Conan's mine when he saw them, however, and he just continued to pout, mostly being out of tears.

Ran sighed again and put the clean pull-up aside while she dealt with the wet pull-up he was currently wearing. She tore off it's sides and pulled it out from Conan's legs before rolling it up and setting it in the garbage.

Ran reached into her bag and pulled out the wet wipes. Conan tensed up, the thought of his girlfriend touching those regions was too much for him to take right now. "Please...you don't need to…" he pleaded, but Ran cut him off.

"Conan please, I need to make sure you're clean first. Close your eyes, it will be over in a minute," she said.

Conan did as he was asked and he closed his eyes. He winced as the cold, wet wipe touched the area between his privates and his butt. Then he felt the cloth make its way up through the divet on his thigh, then again with the other side.

Then he felt the cold wipe rub against his penis. "Aaah-," he whimpered as Ran thoroughly cleaned his small package of any leftover urine. Being touched in that way made Conan's lips start to quiver and his legs shake. He was 17-years-old and this is how he finally reached 2nd base: in the body of a first grader getting his pull-up changed.

Ran finished up and threw the wipe away. Conan opened his eyes and looked down to see his penis, which between the deeb emasculation of getting changed and the cold wet wipe was small, even for a regular kid who was his physical age. He moved his hands to hide it while Ran digged around in her plastic bag.

"Conan, do you have sensitive skin?" she asked.

"I don't know…" Conan answered, genuinely having never thought of it.

"Then maybe we should, just to be safe," she said, pulling out a bottle of diaper rash prevention cream.

"No! No, my skin doesn't get dry," Conan shot out quickly. It was bad enough when the only thing between his privates and her hand was a wet wipe.

Ran giggled at the boys quick response, "Alright, but we'll have to keep an eye on it," she said. Conan sighed in relief.

Ran picked up the pull-up and leaned down. Conan's look of relief was replaced with one of horror as he saw her face get close to his crotch. His hands tightened around his junk.

"It's alright, Conan, I'm not looking," she said. "Now, leg up."

Conan lifted one leg then the other as Ran slid on the pull-up. She then copied the same ritual they performed the morning before, Ran looked straight into the air as Conan removed his hands so she could bring the padding all the way up on the boy.

Conan smiled, he was partly happy to no longer be naked and he was partly happy about no longer having to stand around in his own urine. He was clean, with new protective underwear.

As Ran continued to put on Conan's t-shirt and shorts Conan was feeling out his new pull-up. It was less thick in the legs and more secure than his last one, which made sense because these were made for his anatomy. He hadn't necessarily disliked Haibara's pull-ups (until he had seen them) but these ones felt downright comfortable on him.

When Ran was finished she looked down at the boy and saw he had a faint smile. "See, much better now, isn't it?" she asked.

"Mhmm!" Conan nodded. He then started moving every which way, looking at his crotch and butt to see if the pull-up was noticeable underneath his shorts.

"You can't see a thing," Ran assured Conan.

Conan smiled and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "Just making sure," he said. He then took on a more serious demeanor.

"Ran...I'm sorry for yelling at you. I just...can't seem to control myself…" he said, the last words shaking in his throat from having to confront that he really has no choice in the matter.

"I'm sorry too, but I think after a few more times we might be used to it. Then, in a few more weeks, it will just be history," she said.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Meanwhile in the next room over Professor Agasa was busy helping Haibara change out of her wet pull-up. This had become a common occurrence between the two so the process went a lot smoother.

Haibara laid on her bed as The Professor lifted up her sundress and revealed her wet pull-up.

"You should have just went without me," The Professor said while ripping off the sides.

"And what if I missed something? What if Conan needed me?" she argued, staring intently at the ceiling. She, too, winced as The Professor brought the cold wet wipe to her bair body.

The Professor wiped her down quickly while saying, "You should have went before the test."

"I didn't have to go then…" Haibara said. She felt a pull-up slide onto her ankles and up to her waist.

The Professor picked her up by her armpits and stood her up straight. "Well, next time we should try going before you feel like it's an emergency," he suggested.

"That's potty training!" Haibara said defiantly.

'Hit a nerve,' The Professor thought to himself. He backpedaled, "Nonono, we need to test it for the drug. It might be your nerves failing to send signals in time." He was getting good at stepping around Haibara's moods.

This seemed to calm Haibara. "Right, sorry. Good idea," she said.

 _"I. DON'T. WANT. TO. WEAR. DIAPERS_!" they heard faintly from the other room. The Professor snickered while Haibara looked away in shame. She had been just like that days earlier when Professor Agasa recommended protective underwear to alleviate the problem.

"We should go finish up in the lab," Haibara suggested, not wanting to be reminded of her own shame.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ran and Conan met up with Haibara and The Professor in the lab. The Professor ran through some general information about what Conan was going through, some of it true and some of it false. Haibara and Conan sat side by side, listening as the "real adults" talked about them like they weren't there. Neither dared to snicker when the subject of wetting came up.

The Professor finished by grabbing a bottle of pills and giving them to Ran. "Here's a drug I used with Haibara to speed along the process and make it more comfortable. It's an antibiotic mixed with a painkiller for stomach pains," he said.

Haibara leaned over and whispered to Conan, "It's just ibuprofen."

"Give him one in the morning and one in the late afternoon, with meals of course. And make sure he gets plenty of rest," The Professor concluded.

"Thank you Professor," Ran said. "Conan, what do we tell The Professor?"

"Thank you, Professor," Conan said somewhat dryly. Then he remembered the shirt, the pull-up, the tests, and the secrecy The Professor had helped him with. "Thank you for everything," he added, sincerely.

The Professor smiled and walked them to the door, waving them off. Before they left he made sure to tell Ran to bring Conan back in a couple of days for a check-up. They needed to constantly be testing him to keep an eye on the drugs.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ran and Conan started their walk home, the former still carrying her plastic bag displaying the package of diapers for older children. Conan attempted to hide his face and walk a bit behind her, not wanting passerbyers to make the connection that those diapers were for him or, worse, that he was wearing protection now.

As Conan and Ran were nearly home Conan felt the all too familiar urgent need to pee. He held himself with one hand as he began to walk faster. He walked so fast that he passed Ran, who was becoming very good at spotting when the boy needed a restroom.

"Common Conan, you can make it," she cheered, increasing her pace to match his. She made a mental note to remind the young boy to use the bathroom anytime they were heading out.

Conan, for his part, was mostly ignoring anything around him and focusing on walking fast and holding back the flood gates. As the Mouri house came into view he felt a wave of relief, one that shot down his body and forced him to use his other hand to hold back some pressure as well.

Ran jogged ahead of Conan to unlock the door. She held the door open for Conan as he ran inside, kicked off his shoes, and jogged up the stairs as fast as he could without loosing control.

Conan bursted into the bathroom and, without even closing the door, reached down to unbutton himself. As he slightly leaned over to attend to his clothing he felt the pain in his gut. Conan focused on undoing his button, then his zipper while trying to ignore the signals of pain his body was sending him but in doing so he lost some of the willpower he was using to hold his pee. As Conan's shorts dropped to the floor he felt a small spurt escape him and absorb into the pull-up.

Conan regained his control for a second and pulled the front of his pull-up down just enough to free his tool and aim it at the toilet. Conan gave a triumphant smile as he released the dam and heard a splashing of water. Then he heard a small clap coming from the door. He looked over.

Ran was at the door, smiling and clapping for the boy's small success. "Ran!" Conan exclaimed, his triumphant smile replaced with a look of indignant embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry," she said, blushing a little herself as she slid the bathroom door closed. She really was happy for the boy, though, and considering how changing his last pull-up went she was glad they wouldn't have to go through that again so soon.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The rest of the day proceeded as normal. Ran's father wouldn't return until tomorrow so she knew she would have to stay home and take care of Conan, who she thought too sick to go to school. So she got ahead on her homework and lessons and made sure Conan did the same (not that Shinichi wasn't already 10 grades ahead anyway.) Conan spent the day reading and focusing on keeping his pull-up dry.

As nighttime approached Conan became tired much sooner than usual, so he excused himself to bed. As he headed to his room Ran got up to follow him. He looked back at her quizzically.

"Well, you need help getting dressed, right?" she asked.

Conan frowned. "Oh yeah, thanks," he said.

"Oh and don't forget to try and use the bathroom before bed," she reminded him.

"Yes, I know," Conan said, annoyed partly because she thought she needed to remind him and partly because he HAD actually forgotten.

"Here, go on ahead and I'll get your PJ's ready," she said as Conan made his way for the bathroom. Ran made a detour and grabbed the plastic bag full of supplies and went into Conan's room. She placed the supplies in Conan's closet so that the boy wouldn't have to stare at them. She then opened the package of tabbed diapers and pulled one out along with a bottle of baby powder.

She knew that Conan would need at least 12 hours of sleep and she knew Conan would wet the bed, so the boy needed thicker and longer lasting protection tonight. She sat on the ground and hid the powder and diaper behind her. She heard a flush and took a deep breath, preparing for the conversation she was about to have to have.

The door slid open and Conan saw Ran sitting next to his bed. "Conan, sit with me. We need to have a little talk."


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Ran dresses a sleepy Conan in some new bedtime gear. Later that night Conan wakes up and sneaks downstairs to get a drink.

Notice: This is part 7 of Detective Conan: The Yellow Sheets Alibi. Check out parts 1-6 in the description before reading. Or don't. Your call I guess.

Authors note: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favorited, followed, or even read this story up to now! It brings me great joy to to write for you. Anyway, someone asked when I update this story; I try to update once a week between Tuesday and Thursday. I try not to clog my fan fiction dot net account with too many personal notes but if you want more details/ sooner updates/ more author engagement I suggest following me on deviant art. I'm much more familiar with how that site works. Anyway, here's the story:

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Conan came back from using the restroom to find Ran sitting on the ground next to his futon. "Conan, sit with me. We need to have a little talk," she said. Conan gulped, this couldn't be good.

He made his way over and sat on top of his blankets. "What's wrong? I'm still...clean if that's what you're wondering," he said, hinting toward the pull-up he was wearing.

"No, that's not it. I mean I'm glad, but still..." she said. "Well, you've woken up wet the last couple of nights and you had an accident during a nap this morning, right?"

Conan blushed. "Y-yeah."

"So you're probably going to have another accident tonight, right?"

Conan didn't say anything. He didn't want to admit it but he knew it was true.

"So I was thinking, for bed it would be nice if you had a little more protection."

"Well yeah, I was planning on wearing these."

"No, I mean more protection than that. Something thicker," she said. Ran reached behind her and revealed the thick, folded up white diaper. Conan's jaw dropped open.

"But...but isn't that what the pull-ups are for?" Conan asked. He was tired from a long day of getting up early and doing medical tests, this was too much for him right now.

"Conan, the pull-ups aren't meant for that. They're meant for small daytime accidents. If you wear that to bed you're going to have to wake up any time you need to pee and if you accidentally...don't wake up, then I'm going to have to change you in the middle of the night," she said.

"Can't we just try one night with my pull-ups?" he pleaded.

"Think about it, you need sleep to get over this. If you wear this you can rest all you need to without having to worry about waking up. Wear the extra protection now and we'll be past this all the sooner," she reasoned.

Conan tried to think of a rebuttal but none came to mind. Getting all the sleep he wanted sounded pretty good right about now. "Okay…" he surrendered.

"Good," Ran said, smiling.

She changed Conan into his pajama shirt first then patted the pillow. "Alright, lay down," she said.

Conan hesitated but did as he was told, grimacing as his core got into position to lay back. Ran lifted up his butt slightly to slide out his pants, pulling them the rest of the way off and revealing the boy's pull-up.

Conan looked down, watching this take place. He didn't feel like a 17-year-old in a child's body, it felt to him like an out of body experience and he was just using this child's eyes. It all felt like a weird dream.

Ran grabbed the pull-up Conan was wearing but stopped and looked up to his eyes. She expected to see him crying but all she saw was a tired look transfixed on what was happening with his lower region. His eyes were half open and it looked like he'd fall asleep any moment now. She smiled, glad it wouldn't be a whole ordeal, and continued by ripping the sides of Conan's pull-up and pulling it out from under him.

Examining the pull-up in her hands she noticed that Conan had wet it just a little bit. 'How long has he been wearing it like this?' she thought. She made a mental note as she balled up the pull-up that she needed to be more vigilant and maybe check the boy every once in awhile.

Conan was slipping away. He felt his eyes getting heavy and he started nodding off. Then he remembered that he hadn't taken his pill yet and his head shot up off his pillow.

It took Ran by some surprise but she figured it was his natural modesty kicking in. "Conan please, we've been through this. Your body is nothing to be ashamed of," she said.

Conan looked at her confused for a second then realized he was laying there without pants. He reflexively covered himself with his hands and said "I know, just- can we hurry?"

Ran smiled patiently. "Just lay back, I'll be done in a second," she said.

Conan heard a loud crinkling as Ran unfolded the plastic diaper. He watched as Ran slid the diaper below his thighs and lined it up. She then grabbed his ankles with one hand and lifted them up, raising the boy's butt. Using her other hand, she pulled the diaper up under Conan's butt and all the way up to the boy's lower back. She set him down and reached back for the baby powder.

"I thought we didn't need that?" Conan mumbled, still fighting off the urge to sleep.

"Well we can't risk you getting a rash and getting even more sick, can we?"

Conan rested his head back and shut his eyes. "Diaper rash?" he groaned quietly to himself.

Ran patted the boys leg and said, "There there," before tilting the bottle and sprinkling it's contents onto Conan's privates and diaper.

The smell of baby powder filled the room. Conan couldn't explain it but it brought him a deep, deep sense of comfort. He smiled and began letting himself drift to sleep.

Ran put down the bottle of baby powder and saw Conan was content and nearly asleep so she finished up quick. She taped him up and ran a finger through the leg to make sure it was on securely. Then she stepped back and examined her work.

She'd never put a diaper on a child this large before but she thought she did alright. Conan seemed to still be smiling, which was a good sign for her. She was planning to put pajama pants on him but decided it would be best if he wasn't wearing any, in case she had to change him during the night. Besides, she thought Conan looked way too cute in just a night shirt and a diaper.

She lifted the child up a little and pulled down the blankets to put back on top of him. Ran tucked Conan in and leaned in to kiss him on the forehead.

"Ran…" Conan said in a tired, meak voice.

"What is it Conan?" Ran asked softly.

"I need to take my medicine," he said.

"Not tonight, sweetie, The Professor said to take it in the morning," Ran replied. She assumed he was talking about the medicine The Professor had given her earlier, not the medicine Conan was secretly taking.

"Okay," Conan accepted. "Good night," he said, drifting off into sleep.

"Good night, Conan. Sweet dreams," Ran whispered to him. She got up and put the baby powder away before turning off the lights and closing the door, leaving it partially open in case she needed to check on him

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Conan woke up a while later to an urgent need to go to the bathroom. He was glad he woke up this time but realized the reason: he'd forgotten to take his medicine.

Conan tossed off the covers and gave pause when he saw the white diaper around his waist. He vaguely remembered Ran putting a diaper on him as he drifted off to sleep. 'I was hoping I'd dreamed that,' he thought to himself. He reached down to feel it and was pleased with himself when he found it to still be dry.

Conan began to get up from bed but found the act of doing a sit-up too painful for his stomach. Instead he rolled over onto his stomach and tried to get up from there. He was able to get on his hands and knees, then he was barely able to muster up the strength to rise the rest of the way.

Now standing, he stopped and regained himself. The sharp pain in his gut served as a stark reminder that he needed to take the pill ASAP, but considering the size of the pill he'd first need to get a cup of water to wash it down.

Conan made his way to the slightly ajar door and stopped when the hall light hit him. He looked down, now acutely aware he wasn't wearing pants. He sighed, then pushed the door all the way open. He hoped Ran was already asleep but it couldn't be helped.

Conan walked down the hall. He noticed a very distinct crinkling with each step he took, unmuffled by any outer wear. He didn't want Ran to hear him so he tried to move quietly. He found that not pushing his legs together and moving slowly did the trick. So with that Conan waddled down to the kitchen with a deliberate speed.

As he waddled he considered the diaper. It was so much thicker than the pull-up he'd been wearing all day. Plus it rode up to his stomach. He was mostly able to ignore the pull-up and forget it was there but the diaper, wiggling back and forth on his butt and pushing his legs apart, was an unforgettable presence.

Conan got to the kitchen. He grabbed a cup from the drying rack near the sink, being unable to reach the cabinet, and pushed the lip of the cup to the water dispenser on the fridge. As water began streaming into his cup he remembered what woke him up in the first place: he needed to pee!

'Crap, how did I forget?' Conan scolded himself, tightening his bladder muscles. The cup got fuller and fuller, making the sounds of trickling water deeper and deeper. The urge became overbearing and Conan used the tried and true method of crossing his legs. He found it was no use, the padding was too cushiony on his thighs to help dam the flow. He tried holding himself with his free hand, again finding the padding too soft and thick for it to help any.

Conan felt a small spurt come out of him so he doubled down on his bladder muscles to stop it. He began to panic and it seemed the sound of trickling water was so much louder now. He felt another spurt, then another. Then a long continuous stream.

Conan stood at the fridge, listening to the running water as his bladder involuntarily emptied itself into the absorbent diaper. Worry turned to relief as the pressure on his bladder gushed out of him and turned into a comforting warmth around his groin. Conan stopped resisting completely, the padding swelling up between his legs and near to his behind.

Conan was completely lost in thought, concentrating on his emptying bladder. As he was nearly finished going Ran's voice snapped him out of it. "Conan, what are you doing?!"

Conan came too and looked back at Ran, then toward the cup he was holding. It had overrun with water and was spilling into the drip tray and onto the floor in front of the fridge, making a sizeable puddle. He yanked the cup away, stopping the stream.

Ran grabbed a towel and moved toward the puddle to wipe it up. "What happened?" she asked, hurrying to get to it before it spread too much.

"An accident…" Conan replied, timid and confused.

Ran knelt in front of the fridge and started drying up the water. "I'm sure it was an accident but why didn't you pull the cup away after it started spilling?" she asked.

When Conan said nothing Ran looked at the child and saw what Conan meant by "accident." She turned her head and was eye level with Conan's diaper. It was clearly larger than when she put it on and now with a yellow hue.

"Oh...I see," she said. "Did you not have to go before you started getting water?" Ran was slightly annoyed, she'd nearly drifted off to sleep before she was interrupted by the sounds of splashing liquid.

Conan turned away, not wanting to present his shame to her. "I forgot…" he said quietly, then added, "I'm sorry."

Ran put a hand on Conan's shoulder. "It's okay. That's what the diaper is for," she said. "Now go back upstairs, I'll finish cleaning up here then get you ready for bed again."

Conan sheepishly nodded and made his way back to his room with his glass of water. The crinkling was quieter now but he still waddled as he walked, now more out of necessity since his diaper being wet made it swell up and push his legs further apart. The comforting, warm sensation was quickly fading and being replaced with a clammy, wet feeling. He counted himself lucky he'd accidentally woken Ran, he didn't want to sleep in this wet thing.

Conan chided himself the entire way. 'How could I forget how badly I needed to pee?' he wondered. He decided it must be because he'd been managing the frequent, sudden urge to pee all day. Letting one time slip through the cracks was bound to happen.

Conan got to his room and slid the door partially closed. He quickly grabbed the hidden pill bottle and swallowed one of the oversized pills, using the water as lubricant to help it go down. He stashed the bottle back and sat on top of his futon.

A moment later Ran entered and got to work. The changing went the same as before but this time Conan was more awake. When he wasn't trying to cover his privates he was covering his eyes in embarrassment, especially as Ran wiped him clean.

Ran waited until the boy was in a dry diaper and taped up before scolding him. She didn't want him to associate a wet diaper with any more negative feelings than it already brought.

"Now Conan," she said in a firm voice, "if you need anything come get me or just yell. You're sick, you don't need to be getting up and down all night."

"Yes, Ran," Conan said diligently.

Ran lifted the boy slightly and was preparing to tuck him in when he interrupted her, saying, "Can I ask for one more favor?"

"What is it?" she asked.

"Can I wear pants?" he asked, bashfully, looking down at his bare legs and exposed diaper.

Ran thought for a second but couldn't see a good reason to deny the request. She smiled and slid some pajama bottoms on him before tucking him in and wishing him goodnight. As she left the room she spotted the cup of water Conan had brought up with him, now completely empty. She sighed. If he was thirsty then that couldn't be helped but she thought he might regret drinking so much when he woke up the next morning.


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Conan wakes up with an intense pain in his gut and things spiral out of control from there.

Warning: This chapter contains messing. It doesn't get too detailed but if you don't like that kind of thing skip this chapter, I'll be sure to put a summary in the next chapter.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Conan woke to a sharp pain coming from his abdomen. His first instinct was to bend over and grab his gut but that seemed to only exacerbate the pain. It was a side effect of the aging drug Haibara and The Professor gave to him, all he could do was lay still. It didn't make the pain go away completely but it didn't exacerbate it. He became alarmed when he also started to be aware of a lesser pain shooting out from his core and into his limbs. He was anxious to start the day so he could take some of the pain pills The Professor had given Ran.

Conan's attention moved away from the pain for a second as he remembered the diaper hugging his waist. He moved a hand down his pants to feel it and found that, as he feared, it was wet. He moved his hand down below his bottom to feel the bed and was set to some ease by finding he hadn't leaked during the night. After waking up wet the last two nights he was grateful to at least have dry bedding.

With that out of the way the pain came back to remind Conan why he needed to get up. Raising to a sitting position still hurt too much so he pulled off his blankets and rolled over onto his stomach, which was far from a painless maneuver. He then raised himself to his hands and knees but as he began to get upright the pain shot through into his back, causing him to fall forward back onto his pillow.

'"Damn," Conan said into the pillow before getting back onto his hands. He considered his options: he could lay back down and wait for Ran but that would just prolong his pain. He could cry out for Ran but it was a big house so he'd have to yell loudly, which might worry her. He also considered that if Ran found him like this she'd want to change him first and he wanted something to numb him before that happened again. The third option was humiliating in his current attire but Conan feared he may have to use it anyway: crawl to the kitchen and try and find Ran.

Conan felt the pain in his arms increasing by the second and the pain in his gut not getting any more tolerable. He decided to go for it, looks be damned. He crawled off his futon and to the door, pushing it open. "Ran?" he called out gently down the hall toward her room. No answer. He started crawling down the hall and toward the kitchen.

Conan made his way down the hall slowly. No one was around to see but he still felt humiliated, crawling on his hands and knees like a baby. He took some solace in the fact Ran had agreed to put pants on him the night before, at least.

Every inch he crawled he felt the full range of the diaper resting on his butt and sagging between his thighs. The accident he'd had while getting water last night hardly compared to how wet his diaper was now. The wetness then was mostly in the front and only really bothered him when he walked. Now, though, it felt like he was wearing a swimming pool around his hips.

As Conan made his way down the stairs he felt a sharper pain in his gut. He stopped to hold his side until it subdued, then redoubled his efforts to find Ran. He quickly made his way off the stairs, the crinkling that had followed him last night now being replaced with a rustling noise because of the saturated state of his diaper. When he opened the door he heard the TV playing some cheap romantic comedy.

"Conan?" Ran called out, standing up to face him. She was confused for a second until she looked a little further down to see him on the ground. He was waving at her with one hand and he had a smile that said "don't worry."

"What are you doing down there?" she asked, still concerned and making her way towards him.

"The pain in my stomach, I couldn't get up," he said as matter of factly as he could to soothe her.

"Oh poor you!" Ran said, grabbing him by his armpits and putting him upright. Conan grimaced and grabbed his gut as she set him down.

"Sorry," Ran said. "I'll go make breakfast, er, lunch then you can take your medicine. The Professor said it would help with the pain," she said.

Ran let Conan lead the way to the kitchen, watching him as he waddled and noting just how large the bulge from his diaper was. Conan made his way to the table, again aware of the pain coming from his legs. He fell onto a chair and a second later felt another sharp pain from his stomach.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Not much later Ran came back to the table with omurice; she'd drawn a little bunny on the top using ketchup. She sat down with Conan while he ate.

"So how'd you sleep?" she asked.

"Good," Conan said, covering his full mouth with his hand.

"I'll bet, you slept nearly 12 hours. Did you wake up at all after getting your drink last night?" she asked.

Conan blushed. "No," he said, knowing Ran would correctly assume he'd had another accident. "Sorry again about last night," he said.

"Don't be," Ran said. "I'm glad to take care of you until you feel better."

Conan kept eating but felt another intense pain from his gut. He moved his hand to his stomach while Ran watched, concerned. This time it didn't go away as fast, it felt different. That's when he realized: the gut pain he was having anyway was masking his need for a toilet. This time the sudden urgency wasn't coming from his bladder, though, it was coming from his stomach.

He jumped off the chair.

"What's wrong?" Ran asked, standing up herself.

"Bathroom," Conan said through grit teeth, holding his stomach.

He hustled from the living room and into the bathroom, Ran trailing a bit behind him in case he needed help. He locked the bathroom door and bent over to pull down his pajama pants, stopping before he'd even gotten his waistband past his shirt. He shot up in pain then felt a push coming from down below. He threw his hands behind him and pressed on his buttcheeks, holding them together. Between the pain and the fear he was about to poop his pants, tears welled up in his eyes.

"Ran!" Conan yelled, desperate for help.

Ran, who was hovering not far from the door, came over and tried to open it. "It's locked," she said from the other side.

Conan painfully waddled to the door and unlocked it. As his hand unlocked the door he felt the pressure it had been holding back try and come back out. Ran opened the door to see Conan was bouncing on the balls of his feet, holding his rear with both hands.

"I can't pull down my pants!" he whined.

"Let me help," she said, bending down. She went to pull down his pajamas but found he was pressing too hard on his back side. Knowing Conan was in a rush, she pulled both of his hands off then immediately lowered his pajama bottoms, revealing his soaking wet diaper. Ran went to undo the tapes.

Conan wasn't expecting the sudden change in pressure, however, and when he felt his hands being pulled back he felt another sharp pain from his stomach. He tried to hold off for a second but as the pain kept getting more intense he instinctively moved to put his forearms over his stomach, causing him to bend over slightly.

The pressure this slight pain caused Conan was too much. His eyes popped wide open as his body seemed to instinctively push as hard as it could. There was no sound, Conan could just feel the weight exit his stomach and go out his bottom. The mess pushed against the back of his diaper and smooshed against his buttocks.

Ran saw the slight bulge from behind Conan and took her hands off him, not wanting to undo the diaper until he was done. She stood up and looked at Conan, who was wearing a shocked expression behind his tearful eyes. She turned her head away to give him privacy.

As Conan felt the last load come out from behind him he noticed he was peeing himself as well. He made no effort to stop it, not that he was sure he could. Conan's body stopped pushing from both ends only when it was sure it had evacuated everything it was holding.

As he was enjoying a second of bliss from realizing the worst of the pain had subsided he began to notice his knees were shaking and feeling weak. He looked up to see Ran looking intently away at the wall. A deep sense of regret overcame him as he considered what would happen now.

"Ran," he said, moving to take a step toward her. As he lifted his leg he found his other leg too weak to compensate. Conan fell backwards onto his butt, the fresh mess he'd just made squishing itself all over his bottom.

"Conan!" Ran exclaimed, facing the child again and leaning down to help.

The fall hadn't hurt Conan much, he had plenty of padding down there after all. But he could definitely feel the mess squish even more all over his bottom. He felt the pain come back into his gut as well. He saw Ran, leaning down and looking at him with such pity and concern. He put his hands over his eyes to try and block everything out and keep from crying. Then he smelt it, the scent coming from his own body.

That's when he snapped. Conan started crying hysterically, his hands on his eyes trying, futility, to wipe away the tears. Ran tried to calm him by reassuring him it was just an accident but to no avail, he hardly seemed to be listening as his wailing overpowered her soft voice.

A good minute passed while Ran waited for the child to tire himself out. Conan wanted to stop crying, he wanted to get up and get changed or ask Ran politely to help him clean up, but all his body seemed to want to do is act on pure impulse and cry and wail.

Ran noticed a smell had begun to fill the room. She couldn't wait with Conan like this and she didn't want to just let him sit there and be miserable. Selfishly, his hysterical crying was starting to give her a headache. Ran bent over and picked the child up, his small body pressed against her bosom and his head right above her shoulder.

Being this close to Ran and having the assurance that she was going to fix this situation, with or without his help, relaxed Conan. As Ran left the bathroom his crying got quieter and he rested his face on her shoulder. He breathed in the scent of his girlfriend and found that that put him at more ease still. He got lost in her embrace and when he next looked up they were already on the next floor and heading into the family bathroom.

She set Conan down, back on his own two feet. When he left her grasp he immediately felt the wave of negative emotions coming back to cloud his mind. Conan knew he had to take some small action before he lost himself again. "Ran, I need the me - medicine," he said, his voice cutting out as he choked back tears.

Ran was at the bathtub adjusting the shower temperature when she heard him finally speak again. "Oh man, I totally forgot! Wait here, I'll be right back," she said before running out of the room.

Conan breathed a sigh of relief. He could maybe manage his emotions more if he wasn't in such constant pain. He kept trying to breath deeply to keep himself centered but the smell from his diaper had begun to fill the room. The embarrassment sent him into another small crying fit, worsened by the feeling of the uncomfortably full back end of his diaper.

Ran came back into the room, carrying a small can of juice and the pill, only to find Conan still standing where she set him, crying and sniffling to himself. She opened the juice and handed it to Conan. "Here," she said, "the pill looked a bit big so I got you something to wash it down with."

Conan took the juice and then Ran gave him the pill. Before he swallowed it he examined it; it looked a lot like the other medicine The Professor had given him. Conan reasoned that while Haibara was a master biochemist who could make pills in whichever shape she chose, The Professor was merely working under her instruction. It seems he only knew how to make one kind of pill. He swallowed it, taking most of the can of juice to push it down.

"That should help with the pain in a few minutes," Ran said. "Now let's get you cleaned up."

Ran began removing the child's clothes. The process went about the same as other times. Conan was still crying but by now he was accustomed to Ran helping him in this way. After she carefully removed his diaper and threw it away she picked up Conan and sat him on top of the toilet, activating the bidet for him to clean off any hanging bits.

After that she rolled up her sleeves and put the naked Conan in the shower. Conan had calmed down a bit, the mess in his pants was no longer sticking to his body and the painkiller was starting to numb the discomfort in his extremities. He basked in the hot water as it rinsed off his shame. He jumped suddenly as he felt something press on his butt.

It was Ran, she was using a washcloth to thoroughly clean his backside. Conan's face flushed and he said, flustered, "Th-thanks, but I can clean myself." He reached behind him to grab the washcloth away from Ran but found it made him bend in the perfectly wrong way. He doubled over in pain.

"Easy Conan, it's okay. I'll be done quick," she said. She bathed Conan before when they were both at onsens, though he never seemed comfortable with it. She didn't see it as such a stretch to bath him while she was fully clothed but for Conan it was immensely more embarrassing than usual.

She finished up and dried him off. She wrapped a towel around his waist before leading him back to his room. "What do you want to wear today?" she asked, trying to give the boy some amount of agency in everything that was happening to him.

Conan was still much too mortified and melancholic to want anything more than this to be over. He reached into his dresser and pulled out the first shorts, shirt, and underwear he could put his hands on. When he turned back to face Ran he saw she was at his closet getting a pull-up. He sighed and put his underwear back in the drawer.

Ran took his clothes and began dressing him. "So I talked to dad, he should be back tonight," she said while putting on his pull-up, trying to use conversation as a means to comfort Conan. Conan gulped, he hadn't considered how Mouri would react to his. Surely he'd never hear the end of it.

"As for this afternoon," Ran continued, "I just want you to rest. Professor Agasa said he didn't need to see you until tomorrow so we'll just have a relaxing day. If you feel like you might want to take a nap let me know and I can get you dressed for it."

Conan nodded to show he understood. The only "dressing" he'd require for a nap was being diapered. He decided he'd try anything to stay awake instead.

Ran finished up and said, "There, all better. Let me warm up your breakfast again so you can finish eating."

"Thanks," Conan said. He added, bashfully, "Ran? Can we not tell anyone about what just happened?"

"Of course," she said.

"Not even The Professor?"

"This stays between you and me."

"Thanks," Conan said, feeling slightly back to normal. He was glad to be out of that diaper and back into his pull-up, which he felt was hardly noticeable in comparison. He was also glad Ran agreed to secrecy, he may have lost all of her respect, but to her he was just a kid. He couldn't let The Professor or Haibara know about his accident, they knew he was supposed to be a teenager.

Conan made his way downstairs. Slightly numb from the painkiller and clean from the shower, he was ready to start his relaxing day at home.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8 Summary: If you decided to skip chapter 8, basically this happens: Conan wakes up with more intense stomach pain that ripples throughout his limbs, he crawls downstairs (unable to stand) and begins breakfast, during breakfast he has a rather bad accident and Ran takes him upstairs for a bath where Ran gives him medicine (a painkiller) and then puts him in pull-ups for the day.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Fresh from his shower and breakfast, Conan sat on the couch and began watching TV with Ran. They cycled through a series of bad children's shows, then a series of bad tv day dramas, before settling on a fun variety talk show. Conan felt the painkiller numbing his body even more, easing his low level pain to a point where it only hurt when he moved. To his chagrin it also seemed to dampen his mind. He hoped it would make his mood swings more mild but he also hated that his usually sharp mind was being limited. He decided to embrace the painkillers intoxicating effect; afterall he was still sick.

Come the first commercial break Conan snapped out of his trance and realized he already felt a twinge in his bladder. He jumped up from the couch and took a moment to find his footing, the weakness in his legs and the dizziness in his mind taking their toll on his equilibrium.

"Need something?" Ran asked.

"No, just going to the bathroom," Conan responded, finding his center of balance.

Ran watched the child clumsily walk to the bathroom. She muted the TV until she heard a flush and a while later Conan rejoined her on the couch. Professor Agasa had told her there was a painkiller in the medicine but she hadn't expected it to be this strong. Her heart broke for Conan, who she knew must have been dealing with a great deal of pain up till now.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The two continued their program until the next commercial, when Conan realized he had to go again. He stood from the couch and had another tough time finding his footing.

To Ran it looked like he was going to fall over. She leaned forward, ready to catch him, but he ended up alright.

"Are you okay?" Ran asked.

Conan nodded. "Just need the bathroom again," he responded.

Ran bit her lip as Conan walked to the restroom. Again, she muted the TV to make sure he didn't fall over or have an accident. She knew it was only a matter of time before his control would be at a point where he had to wear a full-on diaper, anyway. She considered just putting him in one today to keep him from having to keep getting up and down and possibly falling over but she knew Conan would never accept that. That's when she formed a plan.

When Conan rejoined her on the couch Ran asked him, "Wanna watch a movie instead of this?" If Conan was using the commercial breaks to remind him to go then she would just cut out the commercials.

"Sure," Conan said, apathetically. Ran's taste in movies wasn't great to begin with but when she took into account she needed to find one for a child to watch as well the movies became downright boring. "Which movie?" he asked.

"You pick. Whatever you want to watch," she answered.

Conan's face lit up. "Really? Cool!" he said, taking the remote from Ran. Conan, ever the mystery otaku, turned on the new movie adaptation of Agatha Christie's "Murder on the Orient Express."

The two watched it together. Ran found it interesting enough but Conan became enthralled. He knew who did it before the murder even occurred, of course. Partly because he was a brilliant detective himself but mostly because he'd already read the book.

Not long into the movie came the scene at night, which is when the murder took place. Conan's attention was intercepted by a sudden signal from his bladder saying he needed to go soon. He looked over at Ran, who seemed deeply invested in the scene, and decided to wait for a break in the action so they could pause the movie. He shifted himself in his seat a bit and refocused his attention.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ran was immersed in the movie and trying to deduce who the killer was as the detective searched through his fellow passengers' cabins. That's when she considered how long they'd been watching for and that Conan hadn't gotten up to use the restroom even once yet. She looked over at the boy, he was partially laying on his armrest but still intently staring at the screen. She grabbed the remote and pressed pause. Conan looked quizzically at Ran.

"Conan, do you need to use the bathroom?" she asked.

"Oh right!" Conan said. He'd forgotten that he needed to pee but now that Ran mentioned it he really needed to go. He rose his head from the armrest and stood from the couch. His vertigo made him grab onto the couch to keep balance. As he gained his footing he felt something was off. He adjusted his legs and realized his pull-up felt different. Confused, he grabbed at it through his pants and gave it a few squeezes.

"What's wrong?" Ran asked, knowing full well what the problem probably was.

Conan stopped grabbing his pull-up and blushed. "Sorry, it's nothing," Conan said. He still needed to go to the toilet, afterall, so he couldn't have had an accident. Besides he would have known if he was peeing. He walked to the bathroom and Ran waited, doubting it was nothing.

Conan entered the restroom and maneuvered his fly and pull-up down just enough to get his member out. He finished his business and flushed the toilet then started trying to examine his pull-up. Again, though, the pain was too much. Even unzipping his pants caused a bit too much discomfort, much less pulling them down and examining himself. He decided that the pull-up must have settled strangely from his seat on the couch and rejoined Ran.

Before he could sit down Ran asked, "Did everything go okay?"

Conan considered what she meant for a second but answered, "Yeah, I guess."

"And you're all dry?"

Now Conan got it. He averted his gaze. "Yeah, of course," he said.

"And you'd tell me if you had an accident?"

"...Yeah," he responded, not wanting to have this conversation.

Ran considered his answers and the state he was in. Drugged up, sick, young, emotional, and proud. She didn't doubt Conan would tell her the truth but she was starting to doubt if Conan even knew himself.

"Mind if I check?" she asked, trying to sound casual.

Conan was taken aback by this. "You don't believe me?" he asked, a little hurt.

"I do!" Ran said, quickly and apologetically. "It would just...I'd feel a lot more at ease if I could see for myself. Do you mind? For me?"

Conan figured it was fair, she'd seen him in his underwear before, after all, and the faster she checked the faster they could get back to the movie. He stuck out his arms and looked away, silently agreeing to the check.

Ran leaned over from the couch and undid his button and zipper. She pulled down his pants part ways and saw a familiar yellow tint on his pull-up, now slightly more swollen than when he put it on. It didn't look like a big accident but these things weren't meant to take multiple wettings, she'd need to address this.

She looked straight to Conan's face, which was equal parts annoyed and embarrassed. 'He really has no clue he had an accident, does he?' she thought to herself. She needed to be gentle.

She pulled up Conan's pants and re-secured them. Conan looked back at her and said, "See?"

Ran pursed her lips and grabbed Conan's hand, cradling it in both of hers. Conan's eyebrows raised, not sure what she was doing. She looked him in the eyes.

"Conan, I think the medicine may have affected your ability to feel certain things," she said, deliberately choosing each word.

"Well yeah, that's what it was made for," Conan said, still not sure what she was getting at.

"Conan, you're wet," she said.

"What? No, I've been using the toilet constantly!" he argued back, flummoxed.

"Yeah, every 15 minutes," Ran said. "We've been watching this for nearly an hour."

Conan grabbed at the pull-up through his pants again and remembered back to the night scene, when he'd first needed to pee. Did he doze off for a second and wet in his sleep? No, he remembered the movie perfectly. "I...I…" he stuttered, trying to think of an excuse, any reason his pull-up was wet even though he was just feet away from the bathroom. None came to mind and his legs were getting tired. He plopped back down on the couch and stared at the floor.

"It's okay," Ran said. "The Professor said this was normal." She waited a moment for Conan to say something but he just sat there, dazed.

"Alright, let's head up to your room so we can get back to the movie," she said, not wanting to out and out say she was going to change him. Conan stood up and started sulking his way to the staircase. Ran following behind.

Conan was angry at the pills for making him not even feel when he peed himself but he was also glad that they seemed to damped his emotional outbursts. He was deeply ashamed to have wet his pull-up without so much as a thought to spare for the action but he didn't feel so depressed about it. Maybe it was because his accident this morning had been so much worse.

On his way up the stairs Conan's legs began giving out and he nearly tripped on a step, catching himself before he fell. By the time he got to his room he couldn't stand any longer and he collapsed backwards onto his futon.

"Tired?" Ran asked, walking to the closet.

"No!" Conan shot back, sticking his head up. He definitely didn't want her to put him in a diaper, not with her dad getting home in just a couple of hours. "It's just my legs," he explained, more softly.

Ran giggled to herself despite the boy's suffering. At least he was lucid enough to tell what he wanted to wear.

Ran proceeded to change Conan out of his pull-up while Conan laid on the futon on the floor, nearly limp in her control. Ran saw Conan looked notably less upset this time around so she tried making conversation. "So who do you think did it?" she asked.

He'd wet his _own_ pull-up of course, Conan thought ashamedly before realizing she was talking about the movie. As she wiped him down with a wet nap he awkwardly tried to keep up the conversation. "I don't know," he lied. "Who do you think did it?"

Ran remembered another Agatha Christie novel Shinichi had forced her to read a long time ago. "I think the victim is still alive and plotting his next murder!" she posited, excited to have solved the mystery so soon.

Conan smiled warmly. He remembered nagging her to read the book and how when she finished she called him at home and allowed him to geek out to her over the well-executed mystery story. She was completely wrong this time, he thought to himself smuggly, but Conan was glad she still had that memory from when he was Shinichi. It reminded him of why he was going through all this, to get his old body and his old relationship back.

"Yeah, maybe," he responded, encouraging her enthusiasm. Ran buttoned up his pants and helped stand him back up.

"Let's go find out if I'm right. Think you can make it back down the stairs?" she asked.

"Yeah," he responded. "I feel much better now."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The two continued the movie, with Conan getting up twice more to use the restroom during it. As the movie rounded to an end and the detective was summarizing the case, Conan felt another urge to use the restroom. Knowing the story, he knew it couldn't be another 5 minutes before the movie ended so he decided to hold it.

About 2 minutes into the hold, however, Conan felt another sharp twinge from his bladder but wasn't even able to put up a fight this time. He sat on the couch and let his bladder drain into his pull-up. As he wet himself his face flushed and he looked over at Ran, who had her complete attention on the film. Conan cursed himself for failing to get to the bathroom on time but decided Ran didn't need to know just yet, they could finish the movie. He tried to ignore the warm sensation in his pants so he could pay attention to the screen.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Dang it, I couldn't have been more wrong!" Ran lamented as the credits rolled.

Conan laughed, she really couldn't have. Ran looked at him, faking indignity. He gave a playful smile, "What? I had no idea either," he said.

Ran giggled as she turned off the TV. "Well I should start dinner, dad will be home any minute now and you need to take your medicine," she said. "How are you feeling?"

Conan thought for a second and realized the pain in his body was beginning to rear its head once more. "I think the medicine is wearing off but I'm fine for now," he answered.

"Do you mind if I check you?" she asked, approaching Conan.

Conan grabbed at the waist of his pants, defending them from being pulled down. "No need," he said meekly. "They're...not dry."

Ran smiled, glad he was being honest and glad he was willing to use his protection instead of stressing out about keeping dry. "Alright, how about we fix that after dinner? That way I can get you fed and get you your medicine before the pain comes back."

"But...I'm wet," he said, not wanting Ran to look at him and think about how he's sitting around in his own urine. On the other hand, he didn't want to put Ran out and have her wait on him hand and foot. He backpedaled, "No you're right. I'll wait."

Ran smiled, "Thanks, I'll try and be fast," she said.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Conan was on the couch reading and Ran was cooking when the front door opened and Mouri came up the stairs.

"I'm home!" he called out as he got to the second floor.

"Hi dad!" Ran greeted him.

"Hi," Conan said, less enthusiastically. He'd been dreading Mouri finding out. Ran's dad wasn't a fan of Conan even on his best days.

"How was the case?" Ran asked. This caught Conan's attention and Mouri started to give a detailed summary about the mystery he'd been away solving.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The story lasted well into dinner and, as Mouri began drinking, quite a ways past it too. Conan didn't mind much, he found the mystery fascinating and was actively asking Mouri questions about little details. He knew everything he was being told was embellished, of course, but he knew how to pick through those details.

Ran cleared the table as Mouri finished his story. "And so, Sleeping Kogoro strikes again!" Mouri announced, dramatically.

"But I thought you didn't fall asleep this time?" Conan said, unable to help himself.

"Well I'm not always Sleeping Kogoro, sometimes I'm just a regular great detective!" Mouri said in his defense.

Conan grinned, smugly, then realized he was getting another urge to pee. He got up from the table when Ran interrupted him.

"Oh sorry, Conan, I almost forgot. Let me get your medicine and something to drink," she said.

"Medicine?" Mouri asked. "Is the brat sick?"

Conan turned away shyly, anticipating how Ran would explain the situation to her father.

"It's nothing to worry about," Ran said while giving Conan the pill and a glass of water. "Professor Agasa sorted it all out." Conan sighed in relief, maybe Mouri wouldn't need to know the full extent of this.

"That's good," Mouri said through a yawn. "Time to get out of this suit," he continued before making his way up stairs.

By now Conan was shifting his weight, he knew he didn't have long to get to a toilet. He quickly downed the water and his pill.

"I'll meet you in your room," Ran said. "Let me just finish up with the dishes real quick."

"No problem," Conan said. He dashed up the stairs, holding his crotch with his hands as soon as he was out of Ran's sight. When he got to the upstairs bathroom he tried for the door, only to find it locked.

"Gimme a minute!" Mouri yelled through the door.

'Crap!' Conan thought. He held his crotch tighter and crossed his legs, shifting his weight back and forth. He heard the toilet flush and his eagerness built. But as Mouri washed his hands Conan heard the sink running and found that temptation too much to bear.

Conan felt pee leaking into his pull-up and he relaxed. Too late to stop it now. Besides, he was already wet. It's not like an extra wetting would make getting changed even more embarrassing.

Mouri slid the door open and nonchalantly said "All yours," before actually looking down at the boy. Conan still had his legs crossed but his face was one of relief. "What are you…" he started, stopping when he saw a wet stream start to form down the side of one of Conan's legs.

Conan's eyes grew wide as he felt warm urine flowing down his pant leg. He tried to dam the leak but his bladder muscles were worn thin, there was nothing he could do.

"Ran!" Mouri yelled down the stairs. "He's pissing himself!"

Conan's eyes turned to Mouri in fear as Mouri grabbed him and pulled him into the bathroom. "You couldn't wait just a couple of minutes?" Mouri asked. "If you keep holding it until you burst we might just have to put you in diapers!" he scolded, not realizing just how far the situation had already developed.

Conan finished peeing his pants, leaving a small puddle below him on the bathroom tile. He was beginning to tear up as Ran came dashing upstairs.

"What happened?" she asked through laboured breaths.

"The brat wet himself like a toddler!" Mouri said.

Conan looked away in shame. Ran immediately dropped down and held the boy in a tight hug. She shot a look over her shoulder at Mouri, a look so angry that it sent a chill down her own father's spine. Mouri slowly backed out of the hall and into his bedroom.

"There, there Conan. It's alright, he doesn't know" she comforted him.

"But he's right," Conan said through quiet sobs. "Even with a pull-up I can't keep my pants dry. I'm no better than a 2-year-old."

"Shhh, don't talk like that. You'll be all better before you know it," she said. She stood up and took Conan by the wrist. "Come on, let's go get you cleaned up and ready for bed."

It was still a few hours before Conan's bedtime but he knew what she was getting at. He'd had 4 accidents today, not counting waking up wet. He didn't want to be put in diapers full time but here, with wet pants, he could hardly argue his case.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As Conan was getting changed he felt the painkillers embrace him, easing the pain in his body and numbing his senses. Ran slid the diaper under his butt as she talked. "Don't worry about dad, you know how he is."

Conan DID now how he was and he absolutely worried anyway. Ran sensed this.

"I'll tell him the situation and be sure he doesn't say another word about it. I promise he's not mad, your accident just caught him by surprise."

Conan said nothing, he just laid there limply and upset as Ran fastened the tapes on his diaper and put him into his pajamas. After Ran helped him get on to his feet he began to walk around and, again, became all too aware of the deafening crinkle coming from his pajamas. He looked back at Ran, pleadingly.

Ran heard it too. She found the sound he made when he walked cute but she was sure he didn't see it that way. "Here, this might help some," she said as she made her way to his closet. She pulled out a yukata and helped Conan put it on and fasten the belt. Conan moved a bit and found that, while it didn't completely silence the sound, it definitely helped.

Conan smiled. "Thanks," he said.

Ran smiled back and exited the room. She turned back to see Conan wasn't following. "Coming?" she asked.

Conan averted his gaze. "I think I'll stay up here and read tonight," he said. He couldn't face Mouri again.

Ran understood. "Well if you need anything or if you change your mind just come on downstairs. Dad's exhausted, I'm sure he's gonna call it an early night," she said.

Ran made her way downstairs to find Mouri in front of the TV, drinking another beer. Ran stepped right into his view and gave her father a verbal tongue lashing, followed by a brief explanation of Conan's troubles over the weekend. Mouri was occasionally tempted to laugh but he wouldn't dare, Ran was a fierce protector of the ones she loved and he was scarred he wouldn't survive even the most faint of giggles aimed at the boy she was taking care of.


	10. Chapter 10

The following morning Conan woke up to strange movement coming from down below. As his eyes came to focus he looked to see he was naked and Ran was getting ready to put a new diaper on him. In his surprise, Conan went to sit up. He was met by a sharp pain in his abdomen that sent him reeling back onto his pillow. "AAahhh," he groaned.

Ran dropped the diaper and scooted up to Conan's side. "Conan! Sorry, I was trying not to wake you up. Just lay still."

"What time is it?" Conan asked, seeing the dim light coming through his window.

"It's morning, my teacher told me I have to come in for a test today. Professor Agasa agreed to look after you until I'm out," she said.

Conan closed his eyes again, he was too tired for all this. After last night's incident with Mouri he didn't go back downstairs all night, not even to get Ran to help him use the toilet. He discovered that between the painkillers and the age advancing drugs he was on, all he had to do was _not go_ and nature would take its toll on whatever underwear he was wearing. When Ran came up to change him once more before bed she'd brought a glass of water, allowing him to take Haibara's medicine that usually knocked him out for over 10 hours.

He laid still, his body tired but his mind fully aware that Ran was changing him. He hated to admit it but he was used to it now, it was almost comforting to see first hand how good a mother his girlfriend would make. He shuddered at the realization and hoped that, whatever happened, he wouldn't develop an Oedipus complex.

Ran secured the tapes on Conan's fresh diaper. "Here, I brought your medicine and some breakfast for before we go," she said.

"K…" Conan said tiredly, not wanting to have to get out of bed. He was in pain, sure, but he'd rather try and sleep through it.

Conan's eyes popped back open as his head was lifted and placed on to Ran's lap. "I made some oatmeal, open up," she said, pushing a spoon toward Conan's mouth.

"I can feed myself," he said meekly.

"No time, I'm running late and I still need to drop you off. Say 'ahhh.'"

Conan said no such thing but he opened his mouth anyway. Ran fed him several large spoonfuls then gave him some water in a sippy cup along with his pill. Conan wanted to protest but he slipped in and out of consciousness, the medicine he took the night before working to relax him and numb him.

Ran hated to wake him and rush him like this but she knew Mouri wouldn't be able to take care of the boy in this state. She also knew Conan would hate being around his friend Haibara like this, regardless of Haibara having gone through the same sickness. Ran fitted the boy in some thick, loud waterproof snow pants to help him hide his diaper better.

She looked down, Conan was out cold again. She picked the boy up, holding his padded butt with one arm and letting him rest his head on her shoulder, and started off down the street to The Professor's house.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Conan woke to a pain in his gut. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room, finding it unfamiliar. He remembered back to that morning with Ran and deduced it must be The Professor's guest room. Still, he had no idea of how he got there. He figured Ran must have carried him all the way here while he was sleeping. It made him nostalgic for his first childhood, when he'd fall asleep on the car ride home and his parents would carry him to his bed. He smiled warmly and snugged up in his bed.

But the stomach pain came back and he remembered the accident he'd had yesterday morning. He wouldn't let that happen again, especially not if The Professor would have to clean him up.

Conan rolled out of bed and onto his feet, a luxury he was not afforded at Ran's house with his futon. He looked down and saw the pants Ran had dressed him in, bulky and loud. He pressed his thighs together a little, noticing his padding was thick and a little wet. He silently thanked Ran for the extra diaper camouflage.

When he left the guest room he saw Haibara sitting on the couch watching a documentary. "Awake already, Conan?" she asked sarcastically.

"Just needed a little nap," he quipped back through a yawn. He wasn't sure how long he was out but he knew it must be afternoon by now. "Where's The Professor?" he asked.

"He had to go out for a minute, a client was having some issues with one of his inventions," she answered. "He should have been back by now but you never know what's going to distract that old man."

Conan cursed under his breath. He was relying on The Professor to help him use the restroom and get changed. He formed a new plan. "Do you mind if I take a quick shower?" he asked. If he could stall the shower and the bath for long enough then The Professor would be home by the time he finished.

Haibara smiled slyly at Conan, knowing exactly why he needed a shower. This didn't get past Conan's vigilant gaze.

"Don't act so smug! I bet you needed one this morning too," he shot back.

She blushed. She may have graduated to bedwetting pull-ups but she still couldn't completely make it through the night. "Go take a shower, what do I care," she said, going back to her show.

Conan smiled to himself, her reaction told him he was right. Conan waddled into the bathroom and went to take off his pants, to no avail. The waistband of the snow pants hugged tight around his hips. Trying to slide them past the swollen bulge to a point where they'd fall the rest of the way proved too difficult for Conan. To make matters worse, every time Conan bent over to slide them down he felt his stomach trying to push out its contents.

He surveyed the bathroom for any tools he could use to help but, this being the guest bathroom, it was absent of anything besides rounded soap bottles and decorative towels. The anxiety of what may happen became self perpetuating as the worry started to reach his stomach. He tried planting himself against the wall and using friction but found the waterproof material on the snow pants was too smooth to catch at all.

Conan's heart started raising as he felt his control slipping somewhat. The day before he'd waited too long and pooped his pants right in front of Ran. If he was gonna make it out of this clean he'd have to act fast.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door quietly and poked his head out. He planned to sneak to a closet or the kitchen and find something to push his pants down but instead he was met by Haibara waiting outside, her arms folded and smugly grinning at him.

"Looking for fresh towels?" she asked sarcastically.

He knew he was caught, so Conan stepped out of the bathroom. "I need...uh-" he started, his voice breaking under Haibara's gaze.

Haibara sighed, this was no fun. She wanted to tease him and have him tease back but she remembered how the medicine had made her feel at its peak. Conan, numbed by painkillers, was able to suppress it better but she knew he was having trouble thinking and feeling straight. "Turn around," she said, copying the dignities Professor Agasa had given her.

Conan obeyed, happy not to have to explain further. He was going to ask Haibara to close her eyes but just then another push come from his gut. He just needed her to hurry.

Haibara pulled the boy's pants down in one quick swoop and, before she had even risen all the way up, Conan was making for the bathroom. "Thanks!" he shouted as he closed the door.

She giggled. She may have been in the same situation as him the week prior but at least _he_ hadn't seen _her._

Immediately upon shuffling into the bathroom with his pants around his ankles, Conan grabbed the front of his diaper and ripped it away. He sat on the toilet and gave a great sigh of relief at having made it just in the knick of time.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Haibara went back to her documentary. When it ended about an hour later and she still hadn't heard from Conan she became worried. She walked down the hall and put her ear to the bathroom door; the shower had stopped. She tried calling through the door, "Everything okay in there?"

"I'm fine!" Conan yelled back. He was sitting on the toilet wearing just his t-shirt. After the water in the shower got too cold he'd resigned himself to rest in the bathroom for as long as possible. "Is The Professor back yet?" he asked.

"No, it's just us," Haibara answered. "If you need anything I can help, there's no need for you to spend all day in the bathroom," she called through the door.

"No, it's okay," Conan called back.

"No it's not!" Haibara shouted angrily. She didn't have much patience for children, especially this one. She took a deep breath and decided to try a new strategy. "Look, we need to do some tests before Ran's school lets out. Open the door so we can just get it over with."

After a few seconds she heard a click and the door opened. Conan came out holding a towel around his waist with one hand and his pants in the other. He kept his gaze on the floor and quietly said, "I'm sorry…"

"Look, when you think about it I'm the one who made the drug, I did this to you. It's part of my job to help you manage the symptoms. So don't apologize," Haibara said, trying to cover her sympathy with a false anger. "Now come on, let's hurry up," she said as she grabbed the pants from Conan's hand and made her way to the living room.

"So what are you on now? Diapers, right?" she asked, grabbing the daypack by the door that Ran had packed for Conan.

"Yeah...since late yesterday," Conan answered. It felt awkward to say but since Haibara was basically the expert/ cause of his "condition" he figured he should be honest.

Haibara laid a blanket out on the couch and patted it, signaling for Conan to come lie on it. "Do we have to do it out here?" Conan asked nervously.

"Well I'm not tall enough to do it on a bed and my abdomen still hurts too much to lean down and do it on the floor," she responded.

Conan bashfully approach the couch and sat on the blanket, still clutching his towel to maintain his privacy for as long as possible.

"Alright, lay back," Haibara said while pulling out a folded white diaper and some baby powder.

Conan obeyed. From his position on the couch he watched as Haibara unfolded the diaper and examined it, seemingly not knowing which way was up or down. "Have you done this before?" he asked.

Haibara gave a nervous smile. "Once, in high school. We practiced on a baby doll," she admitted. Conan sighed and stared at the ceiling.

"Alright, ready?" she asked.

"Mhmm," Conan nodded, not really ready at all. He shut his eyes tight as Haibara moved his hand away from the towel and pulled itl out from under him.

"Since you just took a shower I don't think I need to wipe you down…" she muttered, mostly to herself.

"Like hell I'd let you anyway!" Conan shot at her.

Haibara was about to insult him by mentioning the size of his childlike 'manhood' but she caught herself. 'He's just having an episode,' she thought. 'Don't make it worse.'

"I'd be very careful about what you say to me right now," she warned him instead.

Conan covered his face with his hands. "I'm sorry, it's just…"

"Don't talk, I'm trying to concentrate," Haibara said, trying to save her friend the embarrassment. She grabbed Conan's bare legs and, one at a time, lifted them to line up the diaper.

It's then that she realized she hadn't gone to the bathroom since starting her documentary, and she was starting to feel it. Having successfully stayed dry all of yesterday she had opted out of pull-ups this morning. She fidgeted uncomfortably but decided to finish changing Conan first.

"Alright, on the count of 3 I need you to try and lift your butt for a couple of seconds," she said. Conan nodded in acknowledgement.

"1, 2, 3," she counted. Conan thrusted toward the air and let out an audible gasp at the pain. Haibara slid the diaper under him just in time as he collapsed back onto it.

"Sorry," Haibara said, genuinely knowing how much that must have hurt since she'd experienced the same symptom.

The pain, if nothing else, made the social aspect of the change more manageable for Conan. As he gritted his teeth, Haibara began applying baby powder to his private region. When she tipped the bottle, however, she hadn't expected quite as much to come out and it sent a cloud all over Conan's privates and into the air, the powder particles settling on the boy. She looked at Conan apologetically only to see he didn't seem to notice, he was too busy dealing with his hurt stomach.

Haibara taped up Conan as best she could, carefully and deliberately placing each tape on the landing zone. She placed the last one on and admired her work. It wasn't perfect but she thought she did alright. Her eyes turned to the bigger picture, seeing Conan laying on the couch in just a t-shirt and diaper. 'Adorable,' she thought, a gentle smile forming on her lips.

"Are you finished?" Conan asked, opening his eyes.

Haibara regained herself and forced the smile away. "Yeah, now just the pants," she said.

As she was about the put them on him she heard a knock at the door. Conan froze and looked at Haibara with dread. "Relax," she said. "The old man just forgot his house key, I noticed it sitting on the counter earlier."

As Haibara made her way to the door Conan pushed himself upright and wrapped the part of the blanket he wasn't sitting on around his waist. He couldn't move himself to see the door from where he sat but he heard it click open.

"Hello, Haibara!" the visitors said in unison. Conan's heart began pounding in his chest, he knew those voices. It was The Detective Boys: Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta. Conan lifted the blanket and glanced under it for a second, lamenting that Haibara hadn't just put some pants on him before she answered the door. He re-covered himself.

Haibara froze for a second herself. School must have just gotten out and she realized just how much she'd lost track of the time. She regained her composure and said "Hey, what brings you guys around?"

"You haven't been at school since last week," Genta said.

"We wanted to check on you," Mitsuhiko said.

"And Conan didn't show up today or yesterday, either," Ayumi added.

Haibara thought fast, "Thanks for your concern, but I got a bit of a bug and I think I passed it on to Conan," she said, inching the door closed. "Now we wouldn't want to pass it on to you as well, so..."

"We?" Mitsuhiko asked. "Is Conan here too?"

'Damn,' Haibara thought. Conan had trained The Detective Boys too well to let a slip of the tongue like that get past them. "Yeah, but he's napping on the couch right now," she said, smiling apologetically.

"Can we see him real quick?" Ayumi asked. "We've been worried, we promise not to wake him."

"And can I use your toilet before we go?" Genta asked, shifting uncomfortably.

Seeing Genta needing to go reminded her of her own growing urge to pee. She sighed, it couldn't be helped. She opened the door and gestured inside, hoping Conan had overheard and covered himself properly.

Genta pushed past them all and ran for the bathroom. The other 3 rounded the couch to see Conan curled up under a blanket sleeping, his head resting on the arm of the couch. Ayumi and Mitsuhiko smiled at him, then at Haibara. Then Ayumi got a strange look on her face.

"What's that smell?" she asked, moving her head to sniff around.

"I think it's the baby powder," Mitsuhiko said, pointing to the bottle still laying on the floor. Haibara kicked herself for not putting it away.

"What's that doing out?" Ayumi asked.

"Skin care!" Haibara exclaimed, too loud and too quickly.

"Shhhhh!" both the children said in unison.

Just then a wave of urgency coursed through her. She needed a bathroom, stat, but she also couldn't leave poor Conan alone with these two. If they lifted up that blanket he'd be completely exposed. She held herself through her skirt with both hands and dropped on the couch next to Conan, using the cushioning underneath her to help hold it in.

"Are you okay?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"Just a little tired," Haibara fibbed, squirming in her seat.

Conan felt her land on the couch next to him and felt her uneasy movements. 'Does she need a bathroom?' he thought. He didn't worry too much, however, because he'd assumed she was still in pull-ups.

"Genta's sure taking a while, I hope he didn't get sick as well," Ayumi said.

"I hope not, too," Haibara said, somewhat earnestly since she wanted nothing more than for him to finish so the children could leave.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Mitsuhiko said, taking his backpack off and searching through it on the floor. "Teacher gave me these worksheets for you. We were also gonna stop by Conan's and give him his, can you make sure he gets them?" He pulled a small stack of paper from his bag and handed it to Haibara.

Haibara lifted her hand to grab the papers but found undamming herself difficult. Still, she didn't want to be too obvious so she took the papers with dignity and set them beside her. A small spurt of urine escaped into her underwear and she threw her hands back onto her lap.

Just then the bathroom door came up and Genta exited. "Sorry it took so long," he called to them.

"Don't mention it," Haibara said as the other two children put their fingers to their lips in a shushing motion. Genta joined the group and saw Conan sleeping. He mouthed, "Sorry!"

"Anyway, I think you guys should leave before we get you sick," Haibara said. She was being rude but she really needed them to leave.

The Detective Boys nodded and made for the door.

"Get plenty of rest," Ayumi said.

"Thanks for letting me use your restroom," Genta said.

"Tell Conan we said 'Hi'," Mitsuhiko said.

The three waved goodbye to Haibara and helped themselves out, Mitsuhiko closing the door behind him.

Haibara jumped off the couch but found the shift in her balance didn't help matters.

Conan opened his eyes. "Are they gone?" he asked in a whisper. Then he saw Haibara standing by the couch with her legs crossed over her hands, shaking in desperation.

"Just go if you have to go," Conan said, uncovering himself and his diaper and standing up next to Haibara. "Who am I to judge?"

"I'm - not - wearing - protection," Haibara said through grit teeth.

Conan watched with worry as she moved deliberately away from the couch and toward the restroom. About halfway there she stopped in her tracks. Liquid started trickling out from under her skirt and down the side of her legs. Conan didn't say anything, having wet himself many times in the past week he knew the best thing to do was to just let it happen.

Haibara covered her face with her hands as the pee soaked into her socks and started leaving a wet spot on the carpet. 'Why didn't I wear a pull-up? Why didn't I go to the bathroom when I knew I needed to? Why now, in front of Conan?' she chastised herself. She started to cry and she helplessly surrendered to peeing in her skirt.

Conan waited for the last of the urine to stop running down Haibara's legs before he approached her. It took nearly half a minute, which was a testament to how much her bladder capacity had improved compared to his. But by the time she was finished peeing she was sobbing into her hands.

Conan appreciated how gentle Haibara was when she put his diaper on, so he decided to comfort her in return. He approached the crying girl and said, "Come on, it couldn't be helped."

"Yes it could have!" Haibara sobbed, angry at herself for letting this happen.

Conan flinched. 'Is that what I'm like when I have an accident?' he thought. But he pushed past it. "Let's get cleaned up, you'll feel better when you're all dry."

Haibara nodded, she knew he was right. As she started toward her room, however, the door opened and Mitsuhiko entered. Conan, in nothing but his shirt and diaper, and Haibara, in nothing but her soiled skirt, froze.

"Sorry, we got halfway down the street when I realized I forgot my…" he started before his eyes fell on Conan and Haibara. "...backpack…"

They stared at each other for a second, Mitsuhiko processing the information and Conan and Haibara like a deer in headlights. Conan moved first, however, and covered the front of his diaper by pulling down his t-shirt. Haibara took his lead and ran to her bedroom crying, hands covering her eyes.

Mitsuhiko dropped to his knees and bowed his head to the floor. "I'm sorry!" he said. "I should have knocked!"

Conan sighed. "Get up, it's alright," he said, taking his hands off his shirt and letting his diaper be exposed. He figured there was no use in hiding it now.

Mitsuhiko rose but averted his gaze. "Get your bag and head out before you end up sick like us," he said sternly.

"Got it," Mitsuhiko said, stumbling to his backpack. He didn't know what kind of disease Conan and Haibara had but he knew he absolutely did _not_ want to get it too.

"Oh, and not one word about Haibara to Genta or Ayumi. Got it?" Conan said.

"Got it," Mitsuhiko nodded, his backpack in hand and making a beeline for the door.

"Oh and one more thing," Conan said. Mitsuhiko stopped.

"Thanks for bringing me my homework," he said.

"No problem," he said, rushing out the door. Before he closed it he peeked his head back inside and said, "Oh, and Conan? Get well soon, we miss playing detective with you." He closed the door.

Conan smiled. Maybe his empathy for Haibara had overridden the emotional turmoil he usually felt because of the pills. Or, he considered, he was becoming immune to embarrassment. He'd been carrying it with him constantly, afterall.

He approached Haibara's door and called through it, "Do you need any help?"

"I'm fine! I'll come out when I'm ready!" she called back, clearly still distraught from the accident.

Conan shrugged and looked down at his lower half, diapered but pantsless. He also saw he was a little wet already, despite not getting any warning he had to pee. This concerned him but he chalked it up to all the excitement from the last 10 minutes, he just must have not noticed.

He walked back to the couch and flopped back into his seat. He saw his snow pants on the ground but knew trying to put them on himself was a futile action. Instead, he covered himself with a blanket and turned on some cartoons.


	11. Chapter 11

Conan sat on the couch, under a blanket and watching the television, waiting for Haibara to change out of her wet skirt. He needed her to come back out so she could put his pants back on and cover his diaper. While the screen was playing children's cartoons, Conan's thoughts were a million miles away. He was concerned about poor Haibara, who ran away crying after Mitsuhiko saw her wearing a wet skirt. He was also worried about Mitsuhiko but he didn't think he had anything to worry about. Mitsuhiko was a good kid, he could keep their secret.

Haibara's bedroom door opened and she stepped out. She was wearing a sundress and her eyes were still red from crying. Before Conan could say anything she started in on him, "Alright, let's get your diaper covered so we can begin the tests."

She sounded angry. Conan figured she was trying to cover up how embarrassed she was, so he decided to just go along with whatever she said. Besides, he badly wanted something to cover him.

Haibara made her way to the couch as Conan laid back and rested his head on the arm. He removed his blanket and saw his diaper, wondering if it looked wetter now. Haibara commented, "Already wet? Did you even notice you had to go?"

Conan blushed as Haibara examined his wet diaper. "No," he said. "I just figured because of all the excitement-"

Haibara nodded. "Maybe," she said. "Or you've reached the peak of the medicine's most...embarrassing symptom: full urinary incontinence. If so, the tests we do today may tell us whether or not the ageing drug will work."

"Really?" Conan said, excited that he'll finally get some results but extremely nervous about the symptom "full urinary incontinence." He'd been heading that way all week but the thought of having 0 control over his bladder filled him with dread.

Haibara continued. "Anyway, this one should last you for another hour or two," she said, referring to the diaper. "If you're at where I think you are, you wont be having any more accidents. Everything will just sort of trickle out."

"Is that what happened to you?" Conan asked.

"No, I've regained my continence, that was just an accident!" Haibara shot at him, clearly still thinking about the incident earlier. Then she realized what Conan was asking, "Oh, you meant when I was taking the medicine…" She cleared her throat, regaining her composure. "Yes, I suffered the same symptom before realizing the medicine wont work," she admitted.

The thought that all this may be for not and that he wont regain his age in the end filled Conan with dread. But he was determined to stay hopeful.

Haibara finally slid Conan's snow pants over his wet diaper and helped the boy up. "Alright, test one," she said, making her way to the kitchen and getting a glass of water. "Drink this." Conan did as he was told and quickly downed the entire glass.

"Now," Haibara continued, "I need you to tell me the moment you feel the need to pee. You don't have to worry about making it to the bathroom on time, that's what the diaper is for. I just need to measure you continence."

Conan hated how frank the discussion about his diaper and his bladder was but he knew Haibara was only trying to help. "Okay…" he agreed, scared of what the results would be. The two made their way to the lab and began the tests.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The examination didn't take long, an hour at most. Conan and Haibara sat at the lab computer as Haibara poured over the results. "Hmm...mhmm," Haibara sounded as she looked over the numbers. Conan waited with baited breath.

"Okay," Haibara said. "I need to know one more thing before I have all the results. Stand up and come over here" she told Conan. Conan did, although with some difficulty. His painkillers were wearing off and it was becoming difficult for him to walk.

Once he got over there Haibara spared no time, she grabbed Conan's waistband and pulled it down to check if he was wet. "Haibara!" Conan yelled, angry she hadn't even asked.

"Sorry, I was lost in the science," Haibara said, glancing quickly at Conan before going back to examining his diaper.

Conan looked down as well and saw immediately that he was much wetter than before. "But I didn't even feel anything…" he muttered. He hadn't felt a signal from his bladder, he hadn't felt the warmth pooling up in his groin, he hadn't felt the swollen diaper pushing his legs apart. The way his pee trickled out of his bladder freely was unnoticeable to Conan. The slow progression of dry to wet happened so gradually, Conan couldn't even feel the change. He felt himself about to cry but he realized that if he was experiencing this symptom then now he could find out if the drug was working.

Haibara pulled up his pants and motioned for Conan to sit back down. "So there's still some blood work that needs to be examined, and I'd like to have The Professor double check my numbers," she started, tempering the upcoming blow she was about to give to Conan. "But, so far as I can tell, the medicine isn't working as intended."

The two sat in silence for a moment, Conan processing what he just heard. Haibara watched Conan solemnly as he stared into the distance. Then, suddenly, it was like a rain cloud opened up right onto Conan's face. A stream of tears ran from his eyes. He opened his mouth and gave a pitiful wail. Haibara knew the effects of the drug were mood swings but she still wasn't prepared for this. She got off her chair and timidly approached him, not sure if she should treat him as the friend he was or the 1st grader he is. She decided to do both.

Conan had no clear thoughts. He knew he was wet, he was tired, he was in pain, and he wasn't going to get better anytime soon. He didn't realize he was crying and he didn't realize Haibara was watching him or that she was looking at him with an extremely worried expression. His mind seemed to clear, however, when he was taken in by her warm embrace.

Conan sat in his chair, quietly weeping for a good minute while Haibara hugged him tight. When Haibara had gone through the same thing she had no one to comfort her, she merely cried herself to sleep alone in the lab. But this was her fault, her failure that brought her friend so much suffering. The least she could do was hold him tight.

Finally, Conan spoke, "Thanks, Haibara," he said, wiping his eyes with the back of his hands.

She hugged him a little tighter before pulling away entirely. From experience she knew his mood swing had mostly subsided, so she pushed past it. "Well there's one piece of good news, you can stop taking the pills at night," she said, knowing how much a single day off the pill improved the symptoms. "You should keep taking the medicine I gave to Ran, though. It should help with the pain. Anyways, let's get cleaned up. Ran should be back any minute."

Conan nodded, then asked, "Wait, where's The Professor? If Ran sees he left us here alone she wont be happy."

"Damn old man," Haibara said, helping Conan off the chair and heading for the lab door. "I'll try calling him again."

When they exited the lab they found it wouldn't be necessary. They saw Professor Agasa was crouching over the carpet with a towel and a bucket. "Oh, hello," he said. "I figured you were both in the lab but I noticed this wet spot in the carpet. I think the house might have a leak," he explained, looking up at the ceiling for signs of water damage.

Conan giggled as Haibara blushed and pressed her sundress down. "It's fine," she said. "I...uh...covered the leak properly…"

"Oh?" The Professor asked. Then it dawned on him what he was cleaning up. "Oohh, I see."

Haibara rushed over and grabbed the towel from him, dropping to her hands and knees to clean her puddle herself. Conan got a brief glimpse of her underwear: pink and white pull-ups. He averted his gaze. He considered asking The Professor for a diaper change but he couldn't muster up the courage. He looked at the clock. 'Ran should be out by now,' he thought. 'I can wait until she brings me home.'

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ran and Conan walked back home from The Professor's house (more accurately, Ran walked while carrying Conan.) The Professor had updated Ran on Conan's condition when she picked him up and was glad that the worst of it had come. She felt bad that Conan was as bad off as he was but she was glad he could only improve from here.

Conan was still in a state of deep melancholy, however. He'd been humiliated countless times sense this ordeal had started and in the end he'd have nothing to show for it. The uncomfortably wet diaper he was wearing just added insult to injury.

As Conan lamented on his need for a change he felt something strange on the back of his leg, a cold sensation right under his buttcheecks. "Uh-oh…" he said to himself.

Ran was carrying Conan so that his mouth was right next to her ear, so of course she heard his distress. "What's wrong?" she asked.

The cold wet feeling spread, unable to escape from the waterproof snow pants and instead spreading itself around the insulated padding and under his thighs."I think I had an accident," he said quietly, in case anyone could overhear.

"That's alright, I'll change you when we get home."

Conan didn't respond, it's not like he wanted her to stop and change him in a public restroom. Instead he sat in her arm, sulking and soaking his pants little by little.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The two entered their house and came up the stairs to find Mouri sitting at his desk, reading a newspaper.

"Hi, dad," Ran said. Conan didn't make eye contact with him

"Hi, Ran," he said. He then awkwardly added, "Hi, Conan. So how did things go today at The Professor's?".

Conan didn't respond, so Ran spoke for him, "The Professor said he should start getting better soon. I'm gonna have to stay home a couple more days to take care of him."

Mouri nodded. He wanted to scold Ran for taking time off school and Conan for not toughing through it, but he'd gotten enough of a verbal lashing from Ran the night before. He dropped the subject and went back to reading the paper.

Ran carried Conan to the table and placed him on a chair. As his butt hit the hard wood he felt a cold splat and urine leaking out of his diaper and more into his pants. He shifted uncomfortably and said, "Ran, about that thing I told you on the way home…" He didn't want to say it out loud in front of her dad.

"Your medicine has worn out enough, keeping you from hurting is my number one priority. We'll get you into some new clothes after you eat and take your pill," she said. They both looked sideways at Mouri, who seemed not to pay them any mind.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Conan didn't much care for sitting in his own urine but he at least thought he'd gotten used to it. As he sat at the table waiting for Ran the cold wetness kept spreading little by little, and every time he felt the leak spread he knew he was involuntarily peeing himself. He stared at the ground, trying to prevent Ran and Mouri from seeing he was involuntarily crying as well.

Nothing got past Ran's vigilant guardianship of him, but she assumed he was crying because of the pain he was experiencing. She hastened to get Conan a meal and some medicine. Conan ate quickly and took his pill, happy he'd get some physical relief soon.

"Can you walk alright?" Ran asked after he was finished.

"I think so," Conan said, pushing himself off the chair. He grabbed the edge of the table to try and keep his balance as his legs threatened to buckle underneath him. By the time he almost found his center of gravity, Ran grabbed him by the armpits and picked him up.

"Here, let me help," Ran said, holding the child so their faces were level. He smiled at her, thankful for the help, and she smiled back. Then they heard a slight noise, the sound of liquid dripping on tile, and they both looked down.

The change in gravity had caused all the pee pooled up in Conan's snow pants to flow down and drip out of the bottom of his pant leg. The two looked at each other again. Conan shivered, partly from the cold urine running down the back of his leg and partly from the annoyed look Ran was giving him.

Ran swooped her arm up under the boy's butt to stop the flow. She noticed how cold the back of his pants were and realized his diaper must have been very wet for a very long time. She grabbed some paper towels and threw them on the floor, quickly cleaning up Conan's small drops of pee before Mouri saw, then rushed up stairs before too much more dripped out.

Once they got out of earshot of Mouri, she started in on him. "Why didn't you tell me you were leaking?" she asked, slightly annoyed but more concerned.

"It's embarrassing…" Conan said, taking the tone of a child being scolded because he was a child being scolded.

"More embarrassing than leaking all into your pants?"

"I'm sorry…"

They entered Conan's room and Ran brought him back out to be face to face with him. Conan didn't make eye contact but Ran said, "Just tell me next time, okay? I want to help you." Conan looked her in the eyes and nodded.

Ran placed Conan on the ground and carefully removed his drenching wet snow pants, trying not to let any more leak out. She then removed Conan's diaper and went about the change as usual; only this time she went faster. The Professor had told her about Conan having no control over his bladder muscles so she didn't want to risk him being unprotected for too long.

Being so concentrated on the change, she didn't say anything until the diaper was successfully secured onto Conan (Conan, as usual, tried to pretend he wasn't there.) But after the boy was padded she began putting his pajamas on him and telling him about how her school day went.

Conan paid little attention, this was going to be his life for the next week and the only thing he had to look forward to was re-potty training. Before he knew it, he was all dressed for bed and Ran was helping him up and heading to her room to finish some homework. Conan waddled to the door and closed it behind her.

Finally alone, he began processing what had happened since he started taking the drug. He'd wet his bed several times, he'd wet his pants in public and in front of friends, people had seen him in wet diapers and pull-ups, he pooped himself in front of the girl he loved, almost everyone had seen him cry, and he was in almost constant agony. "Damnit!" he said, his anger barely being suppressed by his need to keep quiet. He grabbed the supposed "re-ageing" drug Haibara had made for him and tossed it against the wall with all his might. It rolled under his dresser as Conan flopped down at his desk chair, arms folded and brooding to himself.

He was angry he wouldn't go back to being a normal high school student but he took comfort in knowing he would soon return to his life as a normal elementary school student. Aside from that, he took comfort in considering how quickly Haibara had recovered. If he could get to the point of changing his own pull-up, like she was, he could at least have some independence to do things on his own. Conan went to bed early that night without taking the pill. He was eager to wake up the next day and begin his recovery.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Ran entered Conan's room carrying a bowl of oatmeal and his medication, the latter of which she placed on top of his dresser. She kneeled down next to Conan's head and gently shook him awake.

Conan opened his eyes. Having not taken his other medicine the night before, he was feeling much more well rested and in less pain than other mornings. His mind felt more clear as well now that it had been more than 24 hours since he last took the pill.

"Good morning, Conan," she whispered gently. "You can go back to sleep after breakfast, I just want to make sure you get your medicine before it starts hurting again."

Conan gave a big yawn and nodded. Ran lifted his head and placed it into her lap then began spooning oatmeal into his mouth. While Conan was eating he felt something strange on his legs. He adjusted himself a little and realized what it was.

He swallowed a mouthful and bashfully told Ran, "I think I leaked…"

"That's okay," Ran said patiently. "Finish eating and I'll get you changed."

Once Conan was finished, Ran gently placed his head back on his pillow and checked his diaper. It was wet, as she expected, but a small leak had indeed occurred and soiled the butt of Conan's pajamas pants. She walked to the closet and grabbed a new diaper then she went to his dresser to get him a spare pair of pajama bottoms. When she placed the diaper on top, to free up one of her hands, she accidentally knocked over the pill bottle she'd brought in. It fell to the floor and rolled under the dresser.

"Shoot," she muttered, getting on her hands and knees and feeling around under the dresser. She felt the pill bottle and pulled it out and proceeded on to Conan, who had fallen back asleep almost immediately after his head hit the pillow.

She shook him awake again and presented him with a glass of water and a pill. "Just one more things and I'll stop bugging you," she said.

"Thanks," Conan said, taking the pill.

Ran gingerly took off his wet pants and placed a towel under the small spot where his diaper had leaked. She wiped him down, powdered him, padded him, and put on the new pants. Conan made no attempt to stay awake, he was eager to get rest so that Haibara's "re-ageing" drug would get out of his system. He was out cold before Ran even left the room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A sliver of consciousness came to Conan, stirring him from his deep slumber. He still felt tired enough to stay asleep but the pain in his stomach and limbs was too distracting to let him get comfortable. He opened his eyes to force himself awake but it did little, his mind became slightly more active but his body still felt heavy. He attempted to move, maybe to force himself to stand, but when he went to sit up he barely got inches before he went back, reeling in pain.

"Aaahh," he groaned, throwing his head back against his pillow. He closed his eyes again, ready to just give up until Ran could help, when a foul smell hit his nose. Conan wondered what it was for a second, then he felt something foreign in the bottom of his diaper. He put two and two together.

"Awww, crap!" he exclaimed to himself, realizing he must have been sleeping so heavily he missed his body's usual signal that he needed to evacuate his bowels. He'd pooped his pants two days before but at least he'd had notice when he did it then. The fact that he'd done this in his sleep worried him, especially since he was supposed to start getting better today. In his freight, tears started forming in his eyes.

He wanted out of his mess immediately. He went to call out for Ran but, as he inhaled to yell, the pain coursed through his diaphragm and caused him to wince, letting out all the air. "Ran…" he groaned pathetically, the sound not even being enough to penetrate his door.

Conan laid in his mess for a while, crying to himself and wishing Ran would come in and help him. After a while his bout of melancholy passed and he could think clearly again. He mustered up the resolve and gritted his teeth as he pushed himself over onto his stomach. Then he fought through the pain and the fatigue of his muscles to push himself up on all fours.

He stayed like that for a minute to get his bearings, his arms wobbling and trying to drop him back into his bed, before making his way to the door. Each pace he crawled was difficult, he very deliberately placed one hand in front of the other before moving the rest of his limbs and repeating the process. The butt of Conan's diaper stuck into the air and pushed his legs apart, further complicating his movements. He would feel his mess spreading every time his diaper shifted and, while he hated it, there wasn't much he could do to stop it.

Conan slid his door open and looked both ways down the hall, finding no sign of life. His arms were feeling weak and ready to give in but he soldiered on to the staircase. Every step he took down brought its own pain and it's own challenge. He successfully maneuvered himself about halfway down the staircase before he planted a hand, only for the arm to go out on him. He dropped forward, his shoulder hitting the step, and rolled down the stairs with a *CLUNK CLUNK CLUNK* until he hit the bottom.

"Aaahhhhh," he groaned, laying flat on his cheek, sprawled out on the floor. The trip down didn't hurt him in particular but the positions his body was forced to take as he fell shot pain all through his limbs. The shock, as well, sent Conan into a crying fit.

"What was that?" he heard Ran say before she rounded the corner and saw him in his pathetic state. "Oh my God, Conan! Are you alright?"

Conan, through frantic sobs, replied, "I fell down the stairs..." he said, then gave a sniffle and continued, "...and I pooped my pants."

"You poor thing!" Ran said, frantically dropping down and rolling Conan onto his back. "Why didn't you call for me? I would have come up and helped!"

Conan, his voice raspy from crying, said, "It hurts too much."

This concerned Ran deeply, but she figured she could worry later. For now she knew Conan wanted off the floor and into a clean diaper. She grabbed Conan by the armpits and picked him up. As she lifted him his cries became louder, a sign that the movements were hurting him even more. "Shhh," she said, trying to calm him, "I'm sorry, you'll be okay."

She carried the boy up the stairs and into the bathroom. She set him on his feet so she could go get clean clothes but found Conan was having trouble staying upright. He was barely able to stand, his legs were spread out and wobbly. His arms moved every which way, trying to keep his balance, occasionally grabbing ahold of the counter to try and steady himself.

Ran, now sufficiently worried, didn't give Conan long to finally find his balance. She picked him up again and left the bathroom, making her way toward Conan's room. "You need to lie down," she said to the boy, who was still crying and obviously in pain. "I'll call The Professor after I change you and see if you can take another pill." The Professor had told her things should be easier today, not worse. She would definitely need to tell him.

Ran placed Conan back on his bed and went about the process of changing his diaper. This was the first time she'd ever had to wipe Conan's butt clean (she'd used the bidet the last time,) but Conan didn't seem too embarrassed by it. More than shame or disgust, Conan just felt miserable, tired, and sick. Ran, too, only felt sorry for the child.

As she changed him, Ran asked Conan some questions. "Do you feel worse today than yesterday?"

"Yeah…" Conan said.

"Do you still feel sleepy?"

He nodded.

"And did you wake up to poop?"

He shook his head no.

Ran pursed her lips but finished up the change and redressed the boy. "We're going to get you help," she said, trying to sound casual. "Just get some rest for now."

Conan nodded and closed his eyes. Despite the pain, sleep still came for him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Conan came to when he heard The Professor's voice. His eyes still felt heavy and he was extremely tired, so he just laid back and listened as Ran explained the events of the morning. He wanted to protest and stop her when she mentioned him pooping the bed but he hadn't the energy. He didn't care about his pride, he just needed to get better.

"I see…" The Professor said once Ran was finished. "Let me take a look at him."

As The Professor leaned down next to him, Conan opened his eyes. "Oh good, you're awake," he said.

"Hey Professor," Conan said weakly.

"Ran told me you're not feeling any better today. I just have to do a few tests, bare with me and let me know if it hurts too much," The Professor said.

"Isn't Haibara here to help?" Conan asked.

The Professor shushed him before Conan could reveal too much. "Haibara's too young to help with this. Now quiet while I do some tests," he said. The Professor became more concerned as he realized Conan didn't have his usual mental capacity and power of observation. He knew Conan was right, though. Haibara was at home standing by the phone in case he ran into trouble.

"Ran, I need to take a blood sample. Could you be a dear and boil some water for me to sterilize this needle?" he asked. He didn't actually need to sterilize it, as it came clean, but he needed her out of the room for a couple of minutes while he asked Conan some question.

"Of course," she said, leaving the room.

The Professor bent down and whispered into Conan's ear. "Did you take your other medicine last night?" he asked.

"No, just the painkillers during lunch yesterday and this morning," he replied, his voice weak and his mind groggy.

"And where are they now?" he asked.

Conan thought for a second and remembered his tantrum from the night before, where he threw the dud pills against the wall. He faintly moved his arm up and pointed to under the dresser where they'd rolled.

The Professor quickly made his way over and felt around for the pill bottle. When he pulled it out it was just as he suspected; Conan had taken the wrong pill this morning. The Professor had used the same style pill capsule and bottle for both, because he had them handy, but to his trained eye he could see the little differences in the medical labels.

"Conan, why were these - " he started, before hearing Ran coming around the corner. He quickly pocketed the second pill capsule and pretended to examine Conan some more. He took some blood so he and Haibara could test it, just in case, but he was fairly certain that his condition was just a result of having taken the "re-ageing" drug for too long without painkillers. He sent Ran out again, this time to get a glass of water and Conan's medicine.

The Professor quickly whispered to Conan again, trying to fill him in. "Conan, you'll be alright. You took the wrong medicine this morning but the effects should wear off by tomorrow."

Conan nodded, he wasn't sure why he'd gotten the wrong medicine but he accepted it. He was still being sucked down by the heavily sedative effects of the drug. The only thing he could manage to say is, "It hurts…"

"I know," The Professor said, patting Conan on the shoulder. He wasn't sure how this mix up happened but he'd make sure he got his hands on the "re-aging" drug before he left, that way he could make sure this would never happen again.

Ran re-entered the room and The Professor took the medicine and water and turned away briefly, swapping the bottles out and pocketing the "re-aging" drug. He slowly tipped the glass of water into Conan's mouth, followed by the painkiller and more water.

"Thanks…" Conan whispered, closing his eyes and anticipating that relief would come.

Conan halfheartedly listened as The Professor gave Ran some excuse as to what had happened and how she could help Conan, but he was hardly able to concentrate. Their voices brought him great comfort and, as they talked to each other, he was taken by sleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Conan was getting his diaper changed the next time he woke. He opened his eyes and saw it was getting dark outside. Ran was gently wiping him down with a wetnap and didn't even notice his eyes had opened. Conan was still in pain, but the numbing effects had made it more manageable. Now that the pain was gone, however, he could talk a little easier.

"Did I poop myself again?" he asked, paranoid from the last time he woke up.

Ran smiled at him, glad the boy was able to wake up and speak. "No, sweetie, you were just wet," she reassured him. "Try and go back to sleep. I wont be long."

Conan closed his eyes but attempted to stay awake until he had his pants back on. He found himself drifting off fast once his privates were covered by the padding. He didn't even make it till Ran fastened the last tape before he lost consciousness.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Conan woke up to something in his mouth, where he was instinctively suckling on and drinking its warm fluid. He opened his eyes and saw Ran was cradling his head in her lap and using a baby bottle to feed him. He shook his head and Ran pulled away.

"Oh, you're awake," she said.

"What's with the bottle," he asked crankily.

"The Professor said not to give you any more solid food today, so he brought by some formula to take with your medicine."

"But I don't want to drink from a bottle," Conan whined.

"Conan, it's alright. It's easier for both of us this way," she said, putting the bottle up to his lips and gently rocking his head up and down.

"But-" he started, as Ran forced the nipple back into his mouth. His eyes grew tired and he accepted the bottle, suckling from it as fast as he could. He hardly had the power to fight it. He drifted in and out of lucidity as he finished his dinner, took his pill, then got his diaper changed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Conan woke up naturally this time. He was still tired, but now it was a tired he was more comfortable with. That sort of comfortable tired where you realize you still have time before you go back to sleep. He was well past the sedative effect of the sleeping pill and was sitting comfortably in the grasp of his painkillers, which numbed the pain to where it was barely noticeable.

It was dark now, Conan had no idea what time it was. He searched the room for clues, taking advantage of having some of his mental capabilities back. The light from outside his door was still on, he could hear traffic in the street, and a quick move of his legs told him his diaper was very wet. He deduced it was evening, probably not long before Ran would be going to bed.

As if being summoned by mere thought, Conan heard soft footsteps coming up the stairs and knew it was Ran. He closed his eyes, not wanting her to fuss over him anymore tonight.

Ran slid open Conan's bedroom door and entered. She grabbed a fresh diaper from the closet and began her work. Conan, his thoughts now his own again, decided to feign sleeping during the duration. He vaguely remembered her wiping his butt that morning and didn't yet want to look her in the eyes.

Conan felt Ran lift the covers and pull down his pants. As she started untaping his wet diaper, Conan heard her start talking. "You know, when The Professor told me yesterday you were going to get better I was happy for you," she said, her whisper being softened by her even kinder tone. "But I was secretly kind of disappointed, I liked having a younger child in the house." Ran pulled the diaper out from beneath him and balled it up.

"I mean, sure, you're young anyway but you're normally so mature. You're like a little brother to me, but I never got to see you grow up. I didn't get to see how you became the child you are today," she continued, wiping his naked skin down and thoroughly cleaning the dirty region.

"I kind of liked it, to be honest. How couldn't I? Even when you were being an emotional brat, I couldn't help but think you were cute. But..." she whispered, carefully placing a fresh diaper under his bottom and powdering him.

"I can't stand to see you like this. The pain, the crying, the humiliation. As cute as you are, it doesn't mean anything to me if you aren't happy," she said, securing the tapes around his waist.

"But I miss you, Conan. The real you; the clever child who loved mysteries, and soccer, and reading, and hanging out with your friends. I miss the incredible way you see the world and the way your surprise me every day," she said, her voice breaking as she choked back tears. She placed the last tape and paused. "You need to get better, I already lost the most important boy in my life. I don't want to lose you too."

Conan, who had faked sleeping through all of this, could take no more of her pain. He bolted upright, clenching his teeth through the agonizing pain shooting through his gut, and embraced Ran using every ounce of strength still left in his little body.

Ran, shocked to see him move so suddenly, reflexively embraced the child and hugged him back. Her mouth was wide open in shock and tears started running down her face. Neither said a word as they held each other. The physical pain Conan experienced was indescribable in magnitude but he couldn't even fathom the pain he'd feel if he wasn't there to comfort Ran.

Once Ran had stopped crying Conan laid back into his pillow, grimacing at the pain in his gut. Ran stroked his head. "I'm sorry, Conan, I didn't mean to wake you," she said.

"I've been sleeping long enough," Conan said. "Thank you for everything, and I promise I'll be better tomorrow." He was confident he could fulfill that promise, but he knew Ran would have doubts. So he said it with as much conviction a diapered 1st-grader could possibly manage.

It seemed to be effective. Ran smiled down at him and tucked him into bed. "Just get some sleep, I'll come check on you in the morning," she said, then kissed him on the forehead.

Conan closed his eyes and snuggled the blanket onto his chin. "Goodnight, Ran," he said.

"Goodnight, Conan," Ran replied, shutting off the light on her way back. As Conan was starting to drift back to sleep, he vaguely became aware that Ran had forgot to put his pants back on him. He dropped it from his mind, though. His current diapers were future Conan's problem, for now he would have to learn to embrace them.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Epilogue**

Conan's recovery and re-potty training were anything but pleasant for him. While Haibara took about a week to get back into big-girl undies, he was barely gaining his ability to feel the urge to pee again by the end of the first week. By the end of the second week the pain had mostly stopped but he still relied on his diapers, only now he was able to change himself. Haibara suggested this was because of the extra day he'd taken the pill, but she privately posited Conan enjoyed getting changed by his girlfriend too much.

Ran went back to school once Conan was able to move around on his own again. At first she'd drop him off at The Professors, where Haibara or Professor Agasa would help change him when necessary, but once Conan was able to change himself he was fine to stay at home alone. Ran enjoyed helping Conan re-potty train. She knew she couldn't be obvious about her joy, or the fact Conan was indeed re-potty training, but she applauded every effort he made to get to the toilet on time. She was sad when the day came that Conan finally graduated back to his regular, white underwear but she couldn't help but be a little pleased when he ended up wetting his pants while on a walk later that night.

Conan finally returned to school after a few weeks. He'd successfully been dry during the last 2 days but he wore pull-ups the first week, just in case. He found this a wise decision, being that he had to excuse himself twice from class on the first day to change. Things were briefly awkward around Mitsuhiko, Haibara, and himself but it quickly passed as they fell into their old routine.

It took over a month for Conan to be completely accident free but he still suffered from an itchy bladder. Even after he'd rejoined Mouri in visiting crime scenes he found himself having to run off to find a toilet, making it just in the knick of time. At first he found it annoying, but he realized having that trait made it easier for him to slip away and investigate on his own.

As for his bedwetting, it went away after a couple of months. He slept with plastic sheets for a full month after his last accident, though.

After awhile, Ran's suspicion of Conan's true identity and age came back. He'd get too clever, too cool, too mature and Ran would start poking around and trying to figure out his secret. In times like these Conan found is prudent to bite the bullet and drink a couple of glasses of water before bed. He'd wake up, which he was happy about, but he'd still force himself to relax and let the urine flow out of him. He hated laying around in his own urine but he knew nothing quelled Ran's suspicions like comforting the young boy in his soiled pajamas. He had to be careful, though, because after resorting to this twice in a week Mouri had threatened to put him back into diapers. His pride would never let him admit it but, secretly, he didn't think he'd mind that too much.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Author's note: While this is the last chapter of Yellow Sheets Alibi I have planned, I'm not ruling out continuing it at a later date. I'm also considering doing a bit of editing, adding a few scenes, and releasing it as an eBook. I haven't decided yet but I promise to update if I ever go for it. Anyways, thanks for reading! I learned a lot while writing this, and I thank you for your patience as I experimented. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
